We Will Make It Somehow
by MJ1Hawk
Summary: Part TWO of a three part series. The first is called, "You Are All I Have Ever Dreamed Of." Following up from part one, Jessica and Carol now have a child to look after as well as balancing out friends, their marriage, Carol's lack of motivation toward hero-ing, and most of all, containing their jealousy.
1. Settling In

Part TWO of a three part series. The first is called, "You Are All I Have Ever Dreamed Of." Following up from part one, Jessica and Carol now have a child to look after as well as balancing out friends, their marriage, Carol's lack of motivation toward hero-ing, and most of all, containing their jealousy.

"So he's got hair now huh?" Agonizing cries, and what Jessica assumes is a bone cracking, can be heard over the fuzzy phone waves. She struggles to feed Chewie her crunchy food in one hand while holding Gerry against her chest. Her cracked phone is wedged between her ear and neck, and she achingly bends at the knees. _CRICK. Ughhhh, my bloody knee. Thanks Hydra wankers. _Chewie's dry cat food clinks loudly into her pink sparkly bowl.

"Carol, what did I say about beating people up while talking to me?"

"_AAAAARGH!" _Jessica winces at the sudden shrieks on the other end of the phone and raises a brow. "_PLEASE! _WE GIVE UP!"

"...I'm not beating anyone up," Carol hesitates. Jessica scoffs and flings the empty box of cat food behind her. Gerry watches and giggles giddily when it hits Chewie, perched on the kitchen counter, on her butt. "He still sounds cute when he does that."

"Indeed he does," Jessica breathes heavily through her nose and bounces him on her hip. She kisses his newly grown bright blonde hair.

"Meow!" Gerry starts giggling again.

"Ugh, Carol he's still making Chewie noises…." Carol laughs on the other line while whistling for someone to come over to her.

"Yeah… It's alright. Soon he'll say 'Mom' instead of 'Meow.' He's _almost _got it!"

"Yes yes," Jessica sniffs the air and her face scrunches up, "God I _just _changed his diaper an _hour _ago!"

"He can't help it."

"I _realize…_." Jessica feels agitation build behind her strained eyes. She gets to work placing Gerry on his back and undoing his diapers. Carol finishes up what she's doing in a matter of seconds and starts to fly back to her Alpha Flight office onboard the ship.

"Jess," Carol swings her white leather chair back and it squeaks under her weight, "How much sleep have you gotten?"

"Hmmm," Jessica sings, plugging her nose with two fingers, "A tad over fourteen hours."

"That's a lot."

"...Fourteen hours since you _left_." Carol's eyes widen in response.

"I left _NINE _days ago!"

"Uh-huh," Jessica tosses the diaper in the small white can by her feet, "There lies the problem."

"Alright, I'm coming home tonight."

"That easy? Usually we'd have an argument… and then we'd bang afterward…." Jessica struggles to stick Gerry's diaper together while he kicks his legs out.

"You need a break," Carol softly says. She gets up from her seat, feet aching from standing for hours on end. "And I got a feeling _I'll _need one after."

**Seven Hours Later: 2:21 AM**

"_Waaah!_" Carol and Jessica's eyes shoot open, and Jessica immediately groans from deep in her neck. She drops her head in resignation back onto the flattened pillow with a year of makeup stains and tugs the heavy covers off Carol, throwing them over her head.

"Alright…" Carol says with a laugh, "Guess I'll take care of him then."

"Uh-huh." Carol pats Jessica's lumpy body and walks to Gerry's tall navy crib in the corner of their room. Gerry was straddling the edge of the crib and his hands seemed to be stuck to the oak-wood.

"Oh shit," Carol whispers. She tries gently peeling his hand off the wood, but he starts to cry louder, and the rest of his body tilts, he nearly falls back into the crib. Carol catches him, trying to support his neck against her bicep.

"'Oh shit,' what?" Jessica calls out.

"Well uh," Gerry somehow gets louder, the skin on his hand turns bright red in the dim lamp Carol set next to his crib, "His freakin' web-power-thingies won't let go." Jessica sighs dramatically and kicks the sheets off. She stomps over like a zombie with heavy eyes. Carol holds onto Gerry's small body while Jessica kneels down and presses her pointy nose against his button one. He stops crying.

"MEH!" Jessica makes a funny face and wags her hands over her head.

"Gye_heheheh_!" Gerry's hand releases from the wood and Carol lifts him up, watching him giggle. He starts swatting at her messy knot of hair she tied up.

"He's so cute," Carol smiles and her eyes crinkle. She kisses his bare stomach making him laugh more.

The tired rasp in Jessica's voice is apparent, "That he is," Jessica says. Her body sways and she catches herself by grabbing onto Carol's shirt sleeve. "Yikes."

"Yikes is right," Carol's eyes read of concern and she bounces Gerry in one arm, "Yikes also to those bags under your eyes." She lifts her hand to Jessica's pale face and runs her calloused thumb under a puffy eye.

"They're designer," Jessica jokes weakly. Carol shakes her head lovingly and easily lifts Jessica off her feet.

"You're gonna drop one of us," Jessica tries to touch the floor with her toes, but Carol takes her feet off the ground and floats toward the bed.

"So ya wanna drop huh?" Carol raises them right against the tall ceiling, and Jessica whines.

"Please don't…" is the only protest Jessica could muster. Carol grins and moves Gerry's head underneath her chin so he can watch the show. "_Carol…._"

"Anddd," Carol let's go of Jessica. _DOOF! _Jessica flops down on the bed with an annoyed huff.

"Heheheheheh!"

"Glad you two find my pain funny," Jessica growls into the messy blankets. Carol slowly lowers her and Gerry down onto the bed, and Jessica drags her body up the sheets until she hits the pillow, collapsing. Gerry bounces on Carol's lap with a toothy smile and hands wrapped in her shirt. "You're gonna keep him up if you keep messing around."

"I typically run on three hour sleep schedules," Carol taps him on the nose once or twice, "I can deal with it."

"Go you," Jessics says grumpily.

"Go to bed pouty-pants." Jessica closes her eyes and within five minutes is already deep in her sleep. Carol props pillows up against the bedframe and leans back while holding Gerry against her chest. His eyes started to get heavy while she pet his hair and he ended up falling asleep, drooling on her black shorts. Carol looks over both Jessica and Gerry with a fond smile. "I love you two."

**9:21 AM**

Carol woke up to a sudden shaking of the bed. A frantic Jessica slaps her hard on the stomach.

"Where's Gerry?!" Carol's eyes open wide and her eyes burn from the sun bursting through the window.

"He was right here," Carol sits up with no Gerry on her stomach.

"What?! Don't you know sleeping with your kid is like the _worst _idea?! This is why I should be the one doing everything." Jessica jumps off the bed and throws her hands up. "_DAMMIT! _Gerry?!" Jessica storms out the room.

Carol sighs and rubs her head, getting out of bed as well.

"Can't do anything right I guess…" _she's been doing this a lot. She just jumps to a conclusion outta nowhere. It's always ME. _Carol swallows her spit and walks into the living room and finds Jessica and Gerry both on the ceiling. "So he finally figured out how to do that?"

"I suppose he did." Jessica pulls him off the ceiling and Chewie watches curiously from the couch below them, laying on her back.

"No more open windows then."

"Good idea." Jessica drops down with a thud, and she holds him while getting his bottle ready next to the pearly white sink. "Come _on_," Jessica continues to fiddle with the lid, and she spills some of the expensive formula onto the counter. "Fuck sake." Jessica closes her eyes tightly and takes in a ragged breath, pressing her tongue against her cheek. Carol quickly walks by and cleans it up with a wet rag. Jessica continues to struggle to open the bottle until she angrily closes her fist.

_CRASH! _

Jessica's blood and clear shards of glass cover the counter and Gerry starts crying hysterically at the sight. His crying pierces through Jessica's ear and she slams her fist down into the counter creating a crack.

"It's gonna be o—"

"—Just _stop _talking." Jessica passes Gerry to her without warning and roughly grabs the towel from Carol's hand, wrapping it around her palm. Carol grits her teeth. She tries to bounce Gerry to calm him but it's not working so well right now. She moves away from Jessica while she cleans up the mess with an old broom. Jessica huffs and puffs the whole time. After a few minutes, Carol gets Gerry fed and sets him down in his chair that he can scoot around on with it's wheels. Jessica sits down at a chair with her hand wrapped in the rag against her forehead, and a hot cup of hazelnut coffee is in her other.

"Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Don't be pissy."

"_You're_ one to talk," Carol argues with arms crossed. She's leaning against the back of the couch with her hip, and Chewie's thin tail touches her spine. "I understand that you're stressed, but there's no reason to be treating me like absolute trash." Jessica's shoulders slump.

"I'm not feeling like you're supporting me during this."

"That's ridiculous," Carol moves forward, standing behind Jessica and watching the side of her face. "I only left nine-well _ten _now-days ago. That was the first time in ten months. _Ten. _Ten months of staying here at home base and taking care of us three."

"Yes, and most of the time you're here, you're out Captain Marvel-ing."

"Not really. I cut back significantly." Jessica turns to look at her with a dead expression. "Am I supposed to just give up on it since we have a kid?"

"No."

"Ok then?"

Jessica gives her a look that makes Carol, who's gone face to face with Doctor Doom and stood her ground, take a step back.

"I'm sick of seeing your stubborn ass go out and come back without a care in the world. It's like _nothing_ bothers you. 'I'm used to three hour schedules,' YES.. Aren't you _just perfect_?!" Carol feels a hot mix of anger and anxiety burn the back of her neck.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Carol tries her hardest not to get angry. In her head she starts counting to ten.

"I'm _sick _to death of feeling undermined by everyone because _YOU'RE _always, _ALWAYS, _better at everything! Nothing I do is equivalent to you."

"Jessica wh—"

"—Just let me talk," Jessica raises a hand up, her brows are furrowed together.

_Four Days Earlier_

"_Channel Five News, Vanessa Martinez here! We have a few bits of hero news to share!" _

_Jessica was on a walk with Gerry in the stroller. It was perfect weather; a nice breeze was flowing and it was finally warm enough for Gerry to go out comfortably. She hadn't planned anywhere special to go, just decided to go for a walk. Anytime she walked, she had one earbud in, and she always set her phone to the news. _

"_Seems like Silk has been spotted slinging around with a mysterious white and purple suited girl."_

'_Probably Gwen,' Jessica thinks. _

"_Daredevil has recently been spotted in California after he 'came out' as the blind lawyer, Matt Murdock, in court last month. Seems like they can't keep him down!"_

'_Of course you can't keep a hero down,' Jessica thinks, 'I tend to think it's almost a disease at this point.'_

"_John Duggan is joining me now as we discuss 'Hero Hot News' we've recently heard."_

_Jessica sighs and sits down on a boiling hot park bench under a full cherry blossom tree. She turns the stroller toward her and rubs Gerry's soft stomach under his dinosaur shirt. _

"_We all know Captain Marvel's been married for about two years now," says a snotty male voice. "Well her son and her have been spotted superheroing together just last week!"_

_The other lady awwws and claps her hands._

"_Adorable! We're looking at a picture of them now! Captain Marvel has him on her back while she blasts someone away! Even better is her son zaps someone behind her. What a team!" _

_Jessica shakes her head. Gerry's eyes start to drift closed and he hugs a green stuffed cat Jennifer bought him as his first toy. _

"_You know, I don't see much of Spider-Woman in these pictures."_

"_Her wife?" The guy's tone is laced with mild disgust. _

"_Um, yes," the woman seems embarrassed by his reaction and tries to cover it with a giggle. _

"_Spider-Woman's… eh."_

"_Nice," Jessica says out loud, jaw tight. _

"_Oh come on now," the girl annoying laughs again, "Captain Marvel seems like the nicest person ever! I'm sure she picked another nice person to be with!" _

"_Doubt ittttt," he laughs. Jessica huffs and unplugs her earbuds, crumpling them in a knot and shoving them into her jeans pocket. 'Seems like all they ever talk about is Carol anymore.' Jessica feels a twinge of jealousy twist her heart. _

"_Don't be like that," she quietly says. "It isn't very becoming of you." _

**Currently:**

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Carol looks at her, clutching the back of Jessica's seat. "I… don't understand."

"Carol. It's… _hard. _It's hard to be with someone so obviously amazing that everyone in the world knows you." Carol scoffs. "It's true. It's _true_ and it's hard. I can't bloody go _anywhere _without someone asking about you."

"So?"

"So?! So I'm _tired_! I'm tired of it." Jessica shuts her mouth and bites the inside of her lip. She stops being angry finally and just starts feeling overwhelmingly saddened. "I… just want to feel _happy_," Jessica rubs her forehead and watches Gerry wheel his way around their kitchen table. "We have a beautiful son. We have a great cat. We live in New York. I'm married to someone I don't deserve, and I can't pull myself together." Jessica's eyes tear up and she drops her chin against her clavicle. She sniffs hard. Carol sits down next to her, refusing to touch her at this moment.

"Are you… having flashbacks again?"*

….

"_Dammit_," Carol closes her eyes and rubs her own knee.

"I thought it was over…."

"It never is. It's always there."

"Yeah," Jessica's voice cracks. "I'm gonna finally go to therapy I think."

"Really?" The hope on Carol's voice is infectious, and Jessica feels a small amount of weight lift off her heavy shoulders.

"I can't do this anymore. It's ruining the short amount of time I have with the baby version of our son."

"I don't think it's ruined."

"No," Jessica watches Gerry chase Chewie in circles around the couch and she smiles ever-so-slightly. "Carol…" Jessica turns to her wife with guilt wrinkling her lips.

"I know you're sorry," Carol beckons her to come in for a hug, and she does so easily. "I'm sorry too. I never realized that my name might effect you like that."

"It doesn't always," Jessica says into Carol's shoulder. "I don't want to think about it anymore. It doesn't really matter anyway." Carol doesn't agree, but she doesn't have to say that for Jessica to know.

"Jess," Jessica pulls back to make eye contact. "We both knew having a baby would be insanely hard, and we were ready." Jessica nods. "But we also talked about what we'd do if this exhaustion phase happened." Jessica smiles wearily. "I think it's time."

**10:41 AM**

"Yoooo, my nephew!" Spider-Man yells this through the thick glass outside of the old fire escape next to the TV. He waves excitedly at Gerry while hanging upside down. Carol walks over off the couch and Peter happily comes inside, pulling his mask off. Gerry bounces on the couch in recognition.

"P-pe!"

"Pee-pee? _Sure _buddy…" Peter skips over to the couch and puts Gerry on his lap.

"We have a door you know, 'Pee-Pee?'" Carol laughs at her own words.

"Doors are for amateurs."

"This is true," Jessica says from behind them. She's wearing mid-length jean shorts, a low-cut floral shirt, and burgundy Converse with a small duffle over her shoulder. Spider-Man turns around and Gerry pops up over his head to look.

"You look pretty—er—good? Or… attractive? I dunno." He looks at Gerry, "Do you think your Mom looks nice?" Gerry smiles and says nothing. "He means yes."

"You do look very hot," Carol comments, staring Jessica up and down. Jessica waves it off and walks to kiss Gerry on the head.

"So his diapers are in our room under her crib. His bottles are clean in the dishwasher, and all his food has to be mixed together. His toys… well they're scattered all over." Peter says nothing and continues to smiles at Gerry and pet his back. "Peter?"

"Huh?"

"He heard nothing," Carol laughs and holds Jessica's waist.

"_Peterrrr_."

"Sorry man! He's just so cute," he keeps petting him and Gerry makes a Chewie noise again. "_Ugh! _He's like a little cat. A little cat I can't stop touching! MJ is gonna die."

"Oh she's coming as well?"

"Yeah," Peter laughs nervously, "We started seeing each other again** and I promised no lying. Soooo she wanted to know why I couldn't hang out tonight and tomorrow."

"Well that's fine," Jessica starts. She puts a hand on his shoulder, "Just don't get anything _strange _on my couch or bed please." Spider-Man blushes and squirms away from her hand.

"...Gross."

"Agreed," Carol and Jessica say in unison.

"You guys get outta here already! Go enjoy your date-thing!" Carol and Jessica are half-way out the door when Gerry starts crying. "Aaaaah," Peter stands up and rushes to change Gerry's diaper. "Peacez!" _Slam. _

"Thank God he sort of knows baby things." Carol takes the heavy bag from Jessica and they walk down to the garage next door.

"Let's hope."

"At least we don't have to do it right now, right?"

"Hah," Jessica smirks, "Sucker." The garage door _WHOOOOOOOOOOMZZZT, _and they are faced with a choice. "Alright love," Jessica puts her hands on her hips, "Car or bike?"

"It's early enough, not bad traffic…" Carol taps the hood of Jessica's mint Chevrolet Impala. "Can I drive?"

"If you'd like it to take six hours, sure." Jessica passes her with a grin and hops over the door, falling into the white leather driver's seat.

"It's called going the speed limit," Carol shakes her head and gets into the passenger seat, tossing the duffle bag haphazardly into the back.

"Well we're off. Put the directions in. You haven't even told me where we're going." Carol smiles and gently takes Jessica's phone, tapping her nails on the Maps screen.

"Trust me. You'll love it."

**1:02 PM**

"Ohhh. My. God." Jessica and Carol partially cover their eyes, and they feel like the hot fire just a few feet in front of them is burning all the hair off their arms. "That's… _BLOODY GHOST RIDER?!_"

"...Surprise?" Carol gives Jessica a queasy smile. Johnny Blaze laughs, his exposed teeth clatter together, and he revs up his engine.

_VROOOOM! VRRRRROOOM! _

"Hello Mrs. Danvers," Johnny's flames burst upward and Carol and Jessica take one large step back. "Don't be worried, I got a slip outta hell _JUST _to see you for a couple hours." Johnny snickers and fire slips out his large eye sockets.

"Um. What?"

"Captain there got me out." Jessica looks at Carol incredulously.

"Don't worry. I just made a deal with Mafisto and our marriage is now undone." Jessica squints at her. "Spider-Man joke…."***

"I'm gonna just assume I don't need to know?"

"Yeah…" Carol scratches her head. _A different Ghost Rider has joined the Avengers which is… weird. He helped me out. In his own strange way. VROOOOM! _

"Well, Jessica?" Johnny cackles again and he lets the flames die down into small sparks near the massive wheels of his all black 1951 Harley-Davidson Hydra Glide. "You ready to ride this bike?" _VROOM! _

"Seriously?!" Jessica looks at Carol with a mixture of horror and total exhilaration. Carol nervously pushes Jessica forward.

"Go for it." Jessica claps her hands together and nods with a hum.

"This is officially the craziest thing I've ever done."

"Oh hun," Johnny's flaming orange skull starts burning brightly, "It'll get a _whole _lot crazier." He steps off the bike and all the flames go away. "Hop on up."

"Alright," Jessica swings her leg over the tall bike and straddles it. Ghost Rider sits right behind her, holding onto a small silver bar on the back of the long cushioned seat that's a U-shape.

"Let's change _one _little thing…" Johnny snaps his fingers, and suddenly Jessica is wearing skintight leather everything just like him. "Now we're talkin'!" Carol rolls her eyes as Jessica feels herself up.

"God… damn."

"Quite the opposite. LET'S GO!" Johnny roars and his heavy nine-foot chain comes from over his head and slaps the ground with a _KKKKT-KSHH! _Jessica smirks and they _VVVVVROOOOOOOOM_ off into the nearest deserted highway.

"How about music?!" Jessica's voice breaks through the wind.

"Under one condition; metal only!"

"What? You don't cruise to Madonna?!" Johnny laughs in response and clicks the radio on and turns the dial nearly all the way up. Jessica gags slightly.

"Bullet for my Valentine is the _one_ thing the world ever gave me!" Jessica shakes her head, amused.

The sun is high in the sky, but with Ghost Rider near, a cloud of grey seems to follow wherever they drive. Johnny hoots and howls, completely letting Jessica control where they go and how fast. She revels in the pure freedom of it all. This reckless abandon is not typically her style, but right now it serves as the best break she's ever had. Her hair whips backward through the ragged winds of a humid summer. This highway was closed years ago, and there's nothing in sight but old graffiti coated buildings and trash littering the long road. The obnoxious roar of the Harley becomes a low hum in her ears while she listens to the fire hiss and crackle underneath her wheels. The fire leaves black streaks for blocks behind them, and Johnny's chain he grips with one hand, drags behind them, twitching and jumping with each bump. Jessica feels like she too, could be on fire right now, and she wouldn't even care.

"Enjoying yourself hun?" Johnny's voice is softer, yet still maintains it's gritty and deep nature.

"I needed something like this." Jessica slows down for an upcoming turn, but Johnny reaches over her with his chest against her back.

"Watch this…" Johnny stands with one foot on the seat and Jessica gasps loudly, wind choking her. He leans back making the front wheel pop upward, and he twists his body, pushing the bike over to one side. _SCRRRRRRRRR! VRRRR! _They hit the corner at eighty miles per hour doing a wheelie. Jessica feels the side of her booted foot scrape the concrete, and she smells the burning of rubber. He lowers the bike back down effortlessly.

….

"You're insane."

"I _sure _am."

They drive straight for another twenty minutes going a steady ninety miles per hour without saying a word. After a minute, the road seems to become more and more bumpy, and Jessica slowly comes to a stop. Both their heavy boot soles rest on the old broken up asphalt and they overlook a cliff.

"Long fall," Jessica looks over the side with hesitation. The road seemed to end randomly, only a small flimsy yellow barcade gives any warning. "I should sue for such short notice," she jokes.

"Heh."

The engine purrs while the two of them quietly gaze across the large expanse of pipes and dirt hills. Johnny crooks his head and hums.

"Stand up for a sec hun." Jessica does what he says with a curious look on her face. Johnny scoots to where she was sitting and point his thumb behind him. "I got an idea," Jessica gets back on the bike with a raised brow, "You better hold onta yer butt, Spider-lady."

"Jurassic Park reference. Good one." Johnny starts to roll them backward, using his feet to reverse. He goes back twenty feet like this.

"Heh. You thought I was crazy before…" Jessica's eyes widen slightly. "You ain't seen _NOTHING yet!_" Johnny cackles and the flames around them roar over their heads. _VROOOOOOM! _

"NO WAY!" Jessica holds onto Johnny for dear life, sticking to him and the seat like glue as he speeds them straight into the yellow plastic barricade and down the forty-foot drop. Jessica's mouth opens but nothing comes out; she holds him tighter. Johnny's laughs echo upward as they fall. The sickening weightless-ness makes Jessica gag, and her stomach feels like it's going to squeeze its way up her esophagus and explode out of her mouth. When they only have ten more feet to drop, Johnny schreeks, and his flames create a ramp down and they land safely. Jessica lets go of a sharp breath and slumps forward.

"Don't get comfy yet!" Johnny's skinless face somehow manages to smile over his shoulder. "We gotta do one more thing."

"Uh—ye—um. Yes?" He snickers dangerously and points at a pipe that has a circumference of about thirty feet.

"We're doin' four spirals in there."

"Oh… no."

"Oh… _YES!_"

**Forty Minutes Later**

Carol's been waiting inside Jessica's convertible since they left with her feet kicked up on the small dashboard. She only left a few minutes ago to go get Jessica Chinese takeout. She even got her that hard "White Rabbit" candy she likes. _Ugh that was a pain, I went to like seven different places to find that. _Carol leans back, taking the chair with her, and closes her eyes. The hot sun makes it impossible for her eyes to rest as they make her eyelids see bright orange.

_Vrrrrrom!_

Carol opens her eyes and just over the horizon, she sees the familiar flames of Blaze's bike. Carol smiles a bit, ready to see Jessica again. When they get closer, she shakes her head seeing that Jessica and Johnny are standing on the seat of the bike, and Jessica's pulling on the handles, holding a wheelie.

"Of course. Show-off."

Johnny's holding her shoulder with one boney hand, and his other is helping them balance by sticking it out behind him. They close in fast, and Carol sits stiff, slightly worrying that Jessica might side swipe her own car. Jessica and Johnny sit down quickly and they both lean to their sides, and Jessica and him put their feet down on one side. _DDDRRRRRR. SCCR! _Jessica smiles and Johnny pats her on the back. They slid a whole block and ended up side by side with her own car.

"Wow," Jessica steps off the bike and stretches her leg out, "Thank you for that. No roller coasters for me anymore… Not after that freakshow."

Carol gets out the car, slamming the door and holding the small black bag of pure sodium. Jessica sniffs the air.

"_Oooh_," Jessica hops over to Carol, holding her waist and looking up at her with a crooked smile. "You know _just _what I need, love." Jessica leans up for a kiss that Carol yearns for, but— "I smell crab rangoons!" Jessica snatches the bag and shuffles through it like it's a Christmas stocking. Carol glares at her and Blaze chuckles to himself.

"Seems like ya found yourself a keeper. I'd be damned if I found such a lady."

"Jessica?" Carol looks at her then back at him, "She's alright." Jessica lightly kicks Carol's shin.

"I heard ya gotta kid. Good luck with all that."

"It's working out plenty fine," Jessica clicks her tongue and breaks apart her cheap chopsticks with two fingers. She expertly holds them and starts swallowing down crab rangoons, leaning against the car door. "Yo—wanf—some?"

"Heh," Blaze shakes his head and unzips his jacket to show off his exposed bones. "It'd go right on through." Carol cringes and then quickly shoves her hand in the box Jessica is assaulting.

"Leave at least _one_ for me… jerk."

"Mine!" Jessica snaps her chopsticks at Carol's hand and chokes down the rangoon she stole. Carol huffs and gives up, reaching for her sticks and fried rice in the bag. Jessica swings her legs, satisfied.

"This has become a romantic comedy again…" Johnny straddles his bike. "It's my cue to leave." Johnny snaps his fingers and Jessica's matching outfit fades back into what she arrived in. "You don't want nothin' from me hangin' around ya. Bad news indeed."

"You don't _seem _all that bad," Jessica quietly swallows her last bite.

"I try to tell them the same thing," Johnny's gaze is toward the ground, and his light flickers out a bit. "Nothin' for you ta worry about. Nice seein' ya both. Good luck with the rest of yer lives then. May _God_ bless your _souls…_." Johnny waves at them and zooms off back where he and Jessica came from. Dangerous flames are merely inches from their toes before cooling down and staining the concrete with ash. Jessica's mind starts to turn, but they both eat in silence, leaning against the car until they finish. They both finish their final bite at the same second.

"So—"

"—Carol—"

They smile and encourage the other to go first.

"Alright," Carol starts. She takes Jessica's empty take out boxes and throws it into the black bag she got it in. "I came out here cuz I figured you could use the fun." Jessica nods. "It _was _fun, right?"

"It sure was."

"Good," Carol looks at her dirty brown boots that zip up on the inward sides of her feet. "My brother hasn't come back around to our old house in Maine. Apparently when Mom died, I got ownership. My brother gave it over to me. He really did dip out completely on me." Carol's lip upturns in a bitter way and she clenches her fist. "Anyway, the house is uh, _available _for us." Carol looks over at Jessica who's biting the inside of her mouth.

"And?"

"...Do you wanna get outta New York and move is what I'm asking." Jessica's head falls back and she lifts a hand before dropping it back down to her lap.

"And what? Then you'd be in space, or in New York every day, and I'd just be at home like a good house-wife for you?" Carol shrugs and stands up, kicking her heels on the pebbles.

"I need a break."

"_You _may need one but the _world_ can't wait for you Carol."

"Well it's gonna _have_ to," Carol's voice raises slightly, "Everytime I get home you seem more hostile than the last. I dunno Jess it's like… concerning." Jessica waves it off.

"I said I'm gonna go to therapy finally. I'll be fine."

"Well that's good for you. I'm glad," Carol grits her teeth, "I'm feeling it too. Aggravated every second. Short-temper. I need a break. I gotta get away."

….

"Alright then," Jessica stands up and hugs Carol from behind, her nose pressed against the back of Carol's warm neck. "Let's do it. At least for a month. Longer than that, I'll feel guilty." Carol turns around in Jessica's arms and looks down at her, pressing her forehead to Jessica's.

"Glad you warmed up to it." Carol's voice sounds exhausted. Jessica finally notices the heavy lids, and the short breaths, and the deep frowns. She wraps her arms around Carol's neck.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"What is it about?"

"Lots of stuff," Carol admits. "Stuff that's too much to talk about right now. Let's just worry about our family for a while."

*Spider-Woman by Bendis and Maleev

**The Amazing Spider-Man by Nick Spencer

***Spider-Man One More (TRASHHHHH) Day


	2. It's A Fishy Situation

**1:23 PM**

"Ben, stop smiling at the back of my head and drink your damn coffee."

Urich brings the hot cup with Spider-Woman printed on it to his lips and hides his wide smile as he sips.

"M-Mom?"

"Kitchen, love." Jessica slaps her thigh to beckon him over from his place by the kitchen door. He clumsily stomps over in his worn-out Spider-Man onesie, gifted to him from the man himself. Jessica finishes mixing his jarred food and lifts him up when he tugs on her tight burgundy yoga pants. _Scrrt_. She pulls back one of the light brown kitchen chairs at the table of eight and sits down with Gerry on her lap. "Ready to eat whatever weird poisons are in this?"

"Y-y!" Ben smirks and sips his coffee again. Jessica makes a _bbrrrr! _and airplane's his spoon of green food into his small mouth.

"It's… really nice to see you so happy right now."

"Mm," Jessica pets Gerry's soft bunny-like hair, "It feels better being out here in Maine for the time being."

"Yeah I saw Carol out front doing an oil change on your car. By the way, that's still the _coolest_ car."

"Indeed it is, Urich." _Got that about two years ago now by chance. Porcupine and Urich dragged me into a fist fight with a group of scorned women. It was… an interesting turn of events to say the least. _*

"I asked her how you've been with the flashbacks and all that."

"What did she say?" Jessica's brow tenses slightly. Urich shakes his head and smiles.

"Good things. Very good things." Ben leans back in his chair, bringing up the front legs an inch off the ground. His old creased black wingtips creak on the floorboards, and his highly starched dress pants hardly fold over his aged knees. "Gosh, I don't think I've seen you in a year."

"Awful, but you won't get me to say I _miss _you," Jessica fakes a scowl and continues to feed her son. "How's Roger by the way?"

"He's back with his ex it seems like."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah," Roger scans Jessica's eyes, "I dunno Jess…."

"Ugh. Don't say it."

"I think he's still pinning for _you_."

"Well that's too bad, isn't it?"

"I'd be sad too. You're a pretty groovy lady."

"Ew Ben," she scoffs, "Can't believe you just said that." The groan of the front screen door startles them out of conversation and Carol shuffles in, leaning against the dark green kitchen door frame.

"She _is _a pretty groovy lady," Carol jokes. She's got oil on the hem of her dirty white t-shirt and Jessica nearly has a heart attack.

"Carol do _not _get grease on something in here. I will _die_ if I have to clean another mess of yours."

"Vaguely inappropriate comment, check!" Ben smirks at Carol's humor and Jessica glares at them both.

"Anyway, Jess, I have a proposition for you." Carol walks to the sink, _hussssss_, rubbing off her shirt under the foamy water. "So I've been following this case of—"

"—Ben I'm not really interested right now."

"Yeah but just hear me out. It's really something only you would be able to look at." Jessica sucks her teeth and Carol turns off the tap, picking Gerry up and kissing his forehead.

"Alright… talk. But I make no promises."

"Awesome," Ben smiles at the floor, "So a town over from here, there's a group of fish monsters—"

"—_Unghhhh_," Jessica drops her elbow on the table loudly.

"Yes, glad to see you're so impressed. So, these fish monsters are actually three college girls. They've been kidnapping boys. So far there's been four disappearances, yet no bodies have been found."

"Alright?"

"Well I thought you'd be more… concerned?"

"Ben look," Jessica stands up and places one hand on Carol's back and uses her other hand to tickle Gerry's foot.

"Heheheheh!"

"I still do my daily Spider-Woman-ing around town. And just last week I helped the Avengers kick a bunch of Skrulls into next week, but I don't know about starting up this weird X-Files meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer type deal."

"Good references," Carol comments.

"Yeah but what else are you gonna do? What happens when Gerry's in school?"

"...Let me think about it." Ben looks down at the silver watch on his thin wrist.

"You have fifty-eight seconds." Jessica rolls her eyes and looks at Carol who's no help.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Ben hops from his seat and regrets the sudden movements. "Ow," he rubs out his spine with a closed fist.

"When did you get so old, Urich?" Jessica grins and he waves her off.

"I should call up Porcupine. It's the first time the gang could be back together."

"Easy cowboy," Jessica takes Gerry under his arms and offers him to Ben who cradles him in his arms. Gerry pulls on his navy blue tie. "I'm not sure Porcupine and Spider-Woman are dying to team up again."

"She's just worried he'll pull moves," Carol whispers loudly. Ben shrugs.

"He'll stay hands-off."

"I know he will." Jessica thinks back to the time he awkwardly tried to plant one on her and she feels the embarrassment _for him _all over again. Ben looks at her with slight puppy-dog eyes and Carol does the same.

"Come on Jess," Carol starts, "Ben's obviously a lonely soul these days."

"Hey!"

"It's true though. He needs to get inspired to write something worth keeping the Daily Bugle doors open just a bit longer. Help him out." Jessica throws her head back and itches her chest.

"Fine, fine. Roger can come I suppose."

"Great! We'll meet you here at eight AM tomorrow!" Ben nearly skips out of their house.

"That's great and all, could you hand back our son please?" Ben with a pink to his cheeks, chuckles and drags his feet back to Jessica and a grinning Carol.

"Mom!"

"Yes love," Jessica holds onto him again and he hugs her neck tightly. "See you tomorrow then."

"Can't wait," he says, walking backward to the door and nearly tripping over the step.

"He seems happy. That's good. Happy Urich means good publicity for us heroes." Carol rubs Jessica's strong shoulders and kisses the top of her head. "Your roots are growing out. Want me to dye it all tonight?"

"Yes please." Jessica leans back against Carol, feeling Carol's heart beat against her shoulder blades. "Also, I should probably look into that bloody file he 'accidentally' dropped on the living room table."

"Okie dokie," Carol takes Gerry in her arms and holds him like a football.

"Gy-heheheha!"

"Carol I don't know about holding him quite like that."

"He loves it," Carol holds him over her head and pretends she's going to throw him.

"_GYHEHEH!_"

"Yikes," Jessica starts to walk away, "I'm gonna look the other way before something happens."

"Alright… buzz kill." Carol looks at Gerry who's giggling like crazy, "I only dropped you that _one _time." _Ahhh doesn't make my case sound any better. _

Jessica strolls over to the long leather four seater couch that Carol says has been here since she was a child, and collapses onto it. With a sigh she takes the thick file off the table and crosses her legs. _Nice sticker, _she thinks with a grin. It's a sparkly pink Spider-Woman one. She flips through quickly, hardly getting much information. She yawns after just a moment of looking. Carol walks in with Chewie and Gerry crawling around behind her. She aims the small red dot of doom at Jessica's raised foot. Gerry and Chewie race for it, tackling Jessica's sock. Chewie bites at her toes while Gerry swats at her heel.

"This bloke is gonna have me on the run for horny fish people. What have I succumb to?" Carol grins and raises the dot up to Jessica's thigh. Chewie starts biting her yoga pants and Gerry continue his swatting.

"Something different I guess," Carol raises a brow, "As long as no horny fish people try to spread their horny onto you." Jessica imagines fish women and men getting jiggy on each other, and turns pale.

"Ew."

"Agreed."

Carol settles next to Jessica, thighs touching, and points her Star Wars laser pointer at the loveseat opposite of them. Gerry and Chewie hurry over, slapping themselves all over the couch cushions. Jessica looks at the file again.

"So there's a Vanessa Hopeless, a Jennifer Bagley, and a Lorene Ennis.** All have been spotted by the police who've done absolutely nothing. Fabulous."

"And how far is this place?"

"University of Bangor. Right by the water. And named appropriately," Jessica smirks.

"Ah that's only like forty minutes from here."

"Good. I don't want to be stuck in a car with Roger for multiple hours."

"Doesn't seem like it," Carol gets distracted while aiming the dot up the wall behind the loveseat, "Get it Gerry!" He climbs over Chewie's plump body and slaps the wall with a happy cat-like noise. Chewie grovels toward the floor, pouting her way to her food in the kitchen. "You know, you never really told me why you don't seem to like him all that much."

"I _like _him."

"In your passive-aggressive way?"

"No…" Jessica darts her eyes in the other direction and Carol gives her a look. "Fine. Maybe. But it's complicated being friends with men. They often want to pursue you romantically and it's always in the back of your mind."

"I get that," Carol guides Gerry around the wall, driving him in circles, "But it's not like you're available anymore. It wouldn't be a big deal."

"He hasn't met you."

"He doesn't need to just to respect us." Jessica drops her chin on Carol's shoulder and intertwines their fingers on her lap. "I'll meet him tomorrow anyway. Gerry's getting tired." Their son starts to ween in and out of consciousness while sticking himself to the wall on his back. "Let's take advantage of his nap and dye your hair ok?"

"There's _other things_ I'd rather do for three hours." Jessica has daring eyes that say more than words. Carol's spine shivers and she quickly peels Gerry off the wall.

"Alrighty then. Let's put him in his crib. Chewie! Come watch your brother."

"Merow."

Jessica chuckles to herself watching Carol trip over herself to get up the stairs. Jessica follows close behind, slapping Carol's backside on the last stair.

"Stoppp," Carol groans. Jessica walks to their bedroom and Carol gets in her old room that they converted into Gerry's room. They got rid of her old bed (and yes Jessica whined the whole time she had to carry it out) and replaced it with Gerry's crib and bunches of his toys. "Get some rest buddy." Gerry hits the sheets and passes out. Chewie jumps on top of Carol's old dresser and lays down. She pets Chewie on the way out, closing the door to a narrow crack. She skips over to their bedroom that was once her parents room with all new decorations, and drools when she spots Jessica naked under the thin navy sheets.

"It's been a while, so I'll go easy on you."

"Uh-huh." Carol pulls the sheets down to Jessica's naval and takes a shaky breath. "It really _has _been a while." Carol bites the inside of her lip and lays next to Jessica with one elbow holding her up. She drags her fingers over Jessica's stomach making her muscles twitch.

"Tickles." Carol kisses the tight skin of Jessica's stomach and makes her way slowly up to the underside of her jaw, where she pauses and nips. "Nnn," Jessica runs her fingers through Carol's thick hair, "I've been thinking about this more than I should admit."

"Thinking about what exactly?" Carol drags her nails over Jessica's ribs and kneads her breast while biting the shell of Jessica's ear.

"I was thinking about that time in the backseat of my car." Carol smirks against Jessica's neck. "And also that time in the closet of She-Hulk's apartment." They both laugh.

"She's gonna kill me when she finds that broken vacuum."

"Indeed she will. But not me. She likes me more."

"Uh-huh." Carol kisses Jessica's bottom lip softly, tugging it. Carol shifts between Jessica's legs. _Crcrk_. She pulls her shirt off over her head and Jessica undoes her bra, groping her when she gets the chance. "You know," Carol talks quietly against her lips with breath smelling like cinnamon mints, "We haven't tried anything with you sticking against the wall before."

"Mmm," Jessica rubs Carol's arms, "We should indeed take advantage of these lovely spider powers."

"With toy, or without?"

"You tell me," Jessica scratches from Carol's waist to between her shoulders. _Nnnrr_. Carol kisses her and lifts her by her waist, pressing their breasts together, and carries her off the bed. She reaches blindly down to the bedside drawer but Jessica grabs her wrist. "Just thought about that double-edged one we have yet to use."

"Oh yeah. I dunno how we'll use it though."

"We'll figure it out," Jessica looks down and grabs it out the back of the drawer. It's clear flexible plastic and it's about nine inches long with two small heads on either side.

"Ahhh," Carol gives her a nervous look to which Jessica responds to with a forehead kiss.

"Put me against the wall. I'll stick and you float." Carol does so, peeking over Jessica's shoulder until she feels Jessica's hands stick, and Jessica crawls her way up. Carol starts laughing and rubbing her forehead.

"The things we do, man." Jessica smiles and wiggles two long fingers for Carol to come up. Carol does so, and they're face to face halfway up the cream walls.

"Let's see," Jessica uses the skin of her back to stick while she bends her knees and rests her feet against the wall, running the toy between her legs and easily pushing it in. "That wasn't too bad." Carol's eyes are glazed over and she's staring between Jessica's thighs. Jessica snaps her fingers.

"Right, right." Carol unzips her pants and kicks them off along with her underwear. _Dff_. She flies in closer against Jessica, who holds Carol's end of the toy up and wraps her legs loosely around Carol's waist. Carol floats up a little higher so that it fits in easier, and with a pop, it gets in. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Carol groans and pulls it out. "Weird angle."

"Hmmm," Jessica puts a finger to her lips, "Got it. Put your feet against the wall and lean back a bit. Perfect." Carol presses it in again, this time it feels like nothing. Both of them have it in, so Carol uses her flying powers to move back and forth.

"Is this doing anything for you?"

"Mhm," Jessica's jaw slackens and she leans her head back. There's still about three inches of space between the parts of the toy inside them, so Jessica reaches down and jerks it back and forth. They both groan. Jessica tightens her muscles inside, feeling herself constrict around the hard plastic, and she closes her eyes. "Damn. Good idea using the wall."

"Good idea using this thing." The wet clicks of their arousal spurs them on and gets louder and louder until Carol feels an unsatiated bubbling in her chest. The toy has a slight texture to it, and Carol feels the grooves rub against her deepest parts, driving her mad. "Dammit." Carol shoves Jessica's hands out the way and grips it firmly, moving the toy in and out of them at a rapid pace.

"Hnng," Jessica pulls Carol forward by her shoulders, digging her short nails in slightly, and kisses her wildly, tongues pressing against each other messily. "Keep going. Keep going. Keep goinggg." Their breaths mix and they rest their foreheads against each other. Carol grips Jessica's thigh and Jessica reaches down to Carol's nub, rubbing it with two fingers up and down.

"_Nnn_rg, _Jessica_." Carol breathes in sharply and rubs Jessica's at the same pace, still using one hand to move the toy.

"Faster please." Carol does as she's told. She gives Jessica one especially hard thrust, and Jessica's eyes nearly roll into the back of her head. "C-Carol—_hhnh—_I wanna feel _you_ in me right now!" Carol feels her body flush and she pulls the toy out of Jessica and herself, throwing it over her shoulder. _DFF! _She and Jessica both shove their fingers inside one another, groaning at the tightness.

"I missed you," Carol gets her body closer to Jessica's and rests her mouth against Jessica's smooth neck. Carol pushes hard against Jessica's g-spot and Jessica moans loudly behind gritted teeth. "I missed how you sound." Carol can tell Jessica's getting close, and so she moves at a furious pace she knows Jessica can't keep up with. "N' I missed how you feel." Jessica's fingers start moving faster inside Carol and she gives Carol a pained look. "I'm close too don't worry," Carol's speech is broken up by a soft moan that snakes its way up her throat. They both start feeling light headed from their heavy breathing so they hold each other tighter. "Jess listen. I'm always too scared to say this when we're just talking, so I'm gonna say it now."

"Carol…."

"I know, keep going." Carol continues to pump in and out of Jessica who's eyeing her suspiciously. "When we were just friends I always made it seem like space was more important to me than anything. And yes. I love space. I love flying. I always have. And when you'd ask what I thought about when I was up there, I responded with a bullshit answer of, 'nothing but space.'" Carol frustatedly shakes her head at herself. "I dunno why you put up with me."

"Nrgh," Jessica tries to answer but it stays caught in the pit of her throat. She weakly continues to bounce on Carol's fingers and rubs Carol with her thumb while still moving inside her. "Carol I'm… _MMMF_, really _really_ close."

"One more thing, hang on." Carol kisses the side of Jessica face and looks into her eyes. "Jessica I thought about you. I always thought of you—n' I still think of you! Time moves differently there. Every hour or day that passes feels like a week. I don't even wanna go back anymore. I used to feel like space was all I had, but no. Now I have Gerry and you and all of our friends here that mean more to me than the vast loneliness of space that I cared so much about before. Space used to be my mission, but no. Now I'm thinking it just you. It's just Gerry. I'm done." Jessica stops her fingers and Carol slows down significantly.

"That's bullshit."

"No?"

"Yes," Jessica frowns at her, "I don't want you to stop for us. Space is a huge part of who you are Carol."

"I know…"

"Carol," Jessica kisses her with a closed mouth, "You _must _keep doing what you do out there. Look, I miss you when you're gone. I get pissy about it, sure. I don't like seeing you leave, but I know it's for a good reason. Who else could do what you do?"

"I dunno. The Guardians or—"

"—Maybe if you want them to screw it up." Carol and Jessica smile a bit. "Besides, Gerry better still have a cool name to go by in the future."

"You want him to go by Captain Marvel?" Slight shock etches her face. "But he's got spider powers."

"There's enough spider-men out there. And him being raised by someone as whole-hearted as you… I wouldn't want the world to not have another amazing person like you to call Captain Marvel." Carol's face brightens up and Jessica pinches her cheeks. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Impossible," Jessica kisses her nose. "Anyhow…" she drops her fingers down back to Carol's wet heat and presses her fingers in knuckle deep. Carol hisses and gets back inside Jessica. "You think you're close enough?"

"For sure."

"Good." Jessica slams her fingers inside Carol who shuts her eyes tightly. "Cum for me, come on."

"Unnn_nngh_." Carol holds the back of Jessica's neck and moans into her mouth. Jessica feels her insides constrict and her hips jerk forward. They both finish, panting and gritting their teeth. Carol peels Jessica off the wall and lowers them back down to the floor.

"Nny—mehhh-mmo!" Jessica sighs, putting her feet back on the ground, and walks to pull her clothes out of the drawer.

"I'll do it. Go take a shower."

"No no, you've been doing plenty. Which I appreciate greatly," Jessica crumples her clothes up against the stomach and kisses Carol's cheek.

"I got it. Really. I'll meet you in there later."

**10:34 PM**

Gerry's knocked out against Carol's chest, drooling on her t-shirt. Carol herself is lying between Jessica's legs, drifting out of consciousness. The tv is low, and the bright lights flash around the room and up the walls. Jessica pets Carol's hair and looks out the open window behind them. _It's so dark out here, I can hardly see a thing once it hits nine. _Jessica squints out, and she sees that the heavy rain is causing the creak a block away to flood, pooling near her car that she forgot to bring into the garage.

"Shit." Jessica carefully moves Carol and Gerry, letting Carol's head rest on a small pillow. And she throws her burgundy converse on without tying them.

"Mreow!"

"Shh, don't wake them up." Jessica pets her tail and quietly walks outside. _Crerk. Crrrrk. _The rain starts pouring heavier, and her freshly dyed hair becomes soaked within a few seconds. She shakes her keys and puts it in the car door.

"Hissssss!"

Jessica spins around and narrows her eyes.

"The hell?" She stands still and listens. She sees nothing. "Interesting…." She opens the car door and waits for the garage to open. _BBRRRRRRRRR_. Once it's open she flicks on her headlights. "GYAH!" A fish-like woman standing seven feet tall glares at her. It's slimy mucus-green scales shimmer and it darts toward her car. _CRT! _It jumps on her car hood, denting it, and looks down at her with its mouth open, showing huge sharp teeth, and it fogs up her window. "Can I help you in anyway?"

"HISSSSSS!"

"I didn't realize fish hiss." It brings back it's fist and before it can break her glass, she breaks it herself, jumping through the glass and tackling it into the hard cement garage floor. _THUNP! THUMP! _Jessica gets two hits in before it reaches it's sharp scaly legs over her head and sticks itself to her tank top, throwing her off. Her shoulder slams into her car hood, and it tries to pounce her again. She rolls off the hood, falling on the grass with a _TFFT. _The rain gets heavier, and the creature gets stronger, growing taller. "Oh lovely."

"HISSSS!" Another monster hops on her car and they both stand, towering over her. She gets up, cracking her knuckles.

"Now which two are you? Vanessa and Lorene?" They grin at her and look at each other. Jessica's hairs stand on end. "O—MMMF!" A huge hand covers her mouth and part of her eyes, and she feels hard breaths on the top of her scalp.

"_I'm_ Lorene," it croaks. Jessica can faintly smell some sort of pheromone coming off the three. _THAT'S IT! That's how they take them. Too bad they don't know I'm immune. _Jessica pretends to faint, and she falls limp in the monster's massive arms. They start hissing at each other and she feels her feet dragging against the grass. _Where's Carol when I'm being abducted by fish people? _Then Jessica feels like they're sinking, and suddenly she's underwater. Her eyes widen and she can't see anything. _SHIT. _She starts gasping for air. _OH GREAT. OH BLOODY GREAT! _A minute goes by, and she feels her lungs fill with water. _What a way to die. _Her world goes black.

**Unknown time and location:**

"JESS, MAN! GET THE HELL UP!" Jessica's eyes roll from the back of her head and she starts coughing water. Her chest burns and it feels like it'll burst like an alien is threatening to break free. A half-gallon of water comes pouring out of her sore throat, and her eyes are swollen. "Jess?!"

"Roger?" Jessica closes one eye and uses the other to survey the area. It's a dark scary cave with dark water separating her and what she makes out as a half-naked Roger and a knocked out Ben Urich. They're chained up, hanging above a fire that's scarily close to their feet. Jess shakes her arms. _And looks like I'm getting the same treatment. Wonderful. Just what I need. _The chains holding her wrists are so tight that her hands are blue and she can't feel them anymore.

"Dude they came and got me first! And then Ben got here like thirty minutes ago!" He's whispering, but barely.

"Quiet!" Jessica swallows her spit. "Are they still here?"

"Uh, they started um. Well they. Um."

"Spit it out."

"Boning!" Jessica almost laughs. "I can't make this shit up, man."

"Alright well hopefully one of them is good so it lasts."

"Eeeeh," Roger twitches and shakes his head. Jessica starts swinging side to side, her sides feel like the muscles are tearing apart. She gains enough momentum to stick to the wall above her, and once her feet are planted, she yanks her chains from the ceiling. _DDDDDSH! _

"Oh shit," Jessica sprints with hands still stuck together, upside down over to Roger, and tries breaking him free.

"HISSSSS!"

"Oh God! They're coming!"

"That's what she said." Jessica breaks him free and he narrowly evades the fire pit below him. She frees Ben, and Roger catches him.

"Huh?"

"Wake up, man!" Jessica turns around and two fish ladies fling themselves at her, soaked in gooey water.

"Unngh!" Jessica jumps over one of them and uses the chain to wrap it around ones throat. The monster leans forward, panicked, and Jessica kicks the other one away. "Roger, Ben! Go see if there are others and yell for me!"

"You got it man!" Roger hoists Ben up, who's slowly coming into consciousness, and kicks a pot of fire at the one Jessica kicked.

"HISSSSSSS!" It flails around and scurries into the water, only letting it's eyes be seen.

"Scared of a little fire? YOU SHOULD BE!" Jessica flings the one behind her over her head and whips the fire pot that was under Ben next to the edge of the water. Both creatures slink away. "I'd love to get all Shape of Water with you, but not today." Someone's yells can be heard echoing down the claustrophobic hallway behind them.

"Crap!" Roger and Ben push their way in, nearly scratching their skulls on the sharp rocks. Jessica follows closely behind, her shirt torn on the shoulder, and with no shoes, her feet constantly step on jagged shells and rocks. "I didn't realize I signed up for fuckin' Fear Factor!"

"It's Ben's fault."

"...Sorry," he mumbles. As they shimmy through the tight dark hallway, their breaths start to get louder.

"Make this end. Make this end. Make this end!"

Jessica doesn't blame him, 'this is awful.' Just as she thinks that, Roger and Ben nearly trip over a big boulder and they stumble out into a brightly lit room that's like a dome. Bones are scattered on the floor. Human ones. And multiple layers of skin. Like a snake.

"Jess!" Jessica looks to where Ben's pointing and at the very top of the ceiling, about forty feet up, are ten chained up men that are knotted together. Jessica spots small twigs with fire on them at every step.

"Put some twigs over where we came from. Those two outside will have no way to get in." Roger and Ben quickly shove a pile of sticks where Jessica said, and she gets to work climbing up the wall, breaking the men free. "One at a time, hold onto me." Despite what she asks, they all desperately grab at her and one of them nearly falls, but she grabs him with her foot. "What did I say now, boys?"

"S-SHE'S COMING AGAIN!" All the men start shivering and holding onto the chains holding them up with whines coming from the back of their throats.

"New plan. Two at a time." Two guys hold onto her back and she crawls them down the wall, Roger catches them when they're a foot off the ground and they slam their backs against the wall, looking around at every dark hole in the room. Heavy footsteps echo in the room, and Jessica can't tell which place they're coming from. She gets the last two men down and she braces herself for the fight.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A ball of spit drops on Jessica's head. _SQUIT! _Ben gags and the other men start squealing.

"I'm… gonna need so many showers." The creature drops forty feet in the air with a DDDDO! It cracks the rock below with its weight. Jessica and the creature circle each other.

"Uh—JESS?! How do we get out of here?" Jessica looks past the one standing in front of her and sees that the other two's glowing yellow eyes are peeking at them from inside the way they came.

"Working on it." The creature launches itself at Jessica who rolls out of the way. _DOIOSH! _It slams into the wall, creating a crack. "Got it! Boys! Start running around! Get it's attention!"

"What?!" One of them cries out.

"If you'd like to get out alive, START DOING THINGS TO GET IT TO CREATE AN EXIT!" The men take a second to look at each other, and then they start running around like wild chicken. The creature stares at them with a hungry look on its face. One of the men with tight shorts and long black hair throws his arms up, and the creature books it forward. It runs from one side of the room to the other, and he just barely evades, making the monster smash into the crack they came through, and completely breaks it open. It falls into the water, knocking the other two creatures down with it. Ben, Roger and Jessica sprint forward, waving for the others to follow.

"I see a boat. A _small _boat. But a boat!"

Jessica looks for it.

"Four seater, take them. I'll hold these things off."

"I'll help!" Roger twists sticks together and dunks it in some of the fire. Two of the smaller creatures jump out of the water, splashing Roger's stick. "Damn."

"Figures." Jessica hits them as hard as she can, and they knock their heads together. Ben speeds off, and within three minutes, he's back to pick up the last few. Roger and Jessica (mostly Jessica) kick and throw fire at the creatures. That is, until the big one comes back.

"Oh man… this one ain't scared of fire."

"'Course not. Why would this be easy?"

"GRREREAHHHHH!" It's huge fists slam down on the rocks below Roger and Jessica's feet, cracking them and making the two spill into the water. The creature grabs a hold of them by their waists, painfully squeezing their arms against their creaking ribs. All of a sudden they hear a _KA-BOOOOM! _The monster lets go and is jerked upward and out of the water. Jessica swims toward Roger who's holding his forearm with a death grip, and carries him toward landing.

"Hhyyyuh!" They both gasp for air, and fall flat on their backs.

"Carol!" Jessica happily throws her hands into a heart over her head. Carol smirks down at her, all Captain Marvel-like, and knocks the creature out with one hard, scary sounding punch. The other two smaller ones hide awkwardly with their feet sticking out of a gap in the wall, and Carol pulls them out.

"Disgusting. You're all slimy and—_grosssss_." She knocks their heads together and they, too, pass out. She clicks a button on her collar. "Hey this is Danvers. I got fish people…. Yeah. See you soon Namor."

"Namor?!" Jessica giggles uncontrollably.

"I know right?" Carol lands and bends down, worriedly looking at Roger. "Lemme see." Roger groans, eyes wet, and shows his firearm that's got a bone clearly poking just under the skin.

"Ggyh!" He looks away and runs a hand through his messy thick red hair. "Oh man. Oh mannn."

"It's alright. I'll get you help in no time." Carol pulls Jessica against her and holds Roger by his thick waist. The two can barely breath before Carol gets them to the shore where the rest of the men are. "An ambulance is already coming. It's gonna be ok."

"THANK YOU!" Two of them cry.

"Thank her," Carol points over her shoulder to Jessica who's sitting on the ground with a panicked, sweaty Roger. Namor pops his head out of the water and waves to Carol before going under again. The skinniest of the men falls down next to Jessica on his wobbly knees and bows his head at her.

"T-thank you, dude! That was the worst thing that's ever happened in my freakin' life dude."

"It's alright now. You'll just need very extensive therapy," she says nonchalant like. He stares at her with his mouth agape.

"You think?! I lost my virginity to a fish monster!" Jessica and Roger bite their tongues.

_Wwwwwooooo-ohhhhhh-woooooo-ooooh!_

The ambulance show up seconds later, and paramedics hop out. Carol tells them the story and Jessica helps Roger in.

"I'll go with him," Ben says.

"I will too," Jessica answers with a smile. The worry on Roger's face lessens.

**Next Day:**

_Click click click click. _

"And, there's the story." One last click, and the story is submitted to the Daily Bugle.

"You put in the part about the virgins?" Roger snickers from underneath his cozy hospital blankets.

"You can't make this shit up," Carol says sitting under Jessica in the only other chair in the room.

"That's what I said man!" Roger and Carol grin at each other.

"It's cute you two are having a moment, but did you get the most important part?"

"Which is?" Ben asks.

"That _I _did it all." The other three roll their eyes.

"Yessss," Ben laughs.

"Hey there, where'd you get the snark?"

"I place the blame—I mean credit—on you."

"Why thank you," Jessica bows at the waist.

_Brrrring. Brinnng! _

"And that's Jonah. Either really good or really bad." Ben shrugs and walks out the room. "Hello?" _Slam. _

Jessica stands from Carol's warm lap and leans over Rogers creaky steel bed.

"How's the arm and concussion?"

"You know how it is man. Just don't wanna tell my girl I can't play with her for a while." His face drops.

"Well at least you have a cool story to tell her. She does idolize you."

"Nah man. She idolizes _you_, not me!" He smiles innocently and Jessica shrugs the compliment off.

"That's nice."

"It's true man. Ever since she saw you fight that dozer!"

"A dozer?" Carol stands up and places a hand on Jessica's upper back.

"Long story," Roger and Jessica say in unison.

"Anywho. This is Carol. Carol, this is Roger."

"Hey man."

"Hi. Heard lots about ya." Roger gets a worried look on his face and eyes Jessica.

"Don't worry. She isn't thinking anything of it."

"Uh yeah," he scratches his thick beard, "Yeah sorry about, stuff. I ain't tryna fight an Avenger, man."

"No worries," Carol bumps her shoulder against Jessica, "She's awesome but she'll never admit it. I don't blame you." Jessica pushes Carol away in embarrassment. Roger looks at the beautiful ring on Jessica's finger and smiles sadly.

"She sure is."

*Spider-Woman by Dennis Hopeless **Do you recognize these last names?


	3. Sick Day

**9:45 AM**

Jessica peppers kisses all over Carol's face. Gerry was still passed out when they woke up so Jessica begged Carol to stay in bed longer. Jessica's hair is messily sticking up in all directions against the soft pillows, and blankets are wrapped between her legs with her hips stacked on their side.

"This is our last day here," Jessica quietly says.

"Doesn't have to be."

"It should though," Jessica reaches up to Carol's face and rubs her fingers under her jaw, "We should get back to the real world."

"My offer still stands. Even if it's just one more month." Jessica opens her eyes and runs her tongue over her lips.

"How about we come back a few times during the year. Fair?"

"Yeah," Carol finishes but Jessica can tell she's only half-satisfied. Carol's leaning over Jessica with one elbow locked straight, her tongue poking the inside of her cheek. She's wearing a dark blue sports bra with shorts that match. She had been tossing and turning the whole night, constantly getting up and walking aimlessly around the house. Now that it's morning and bright, Jessica notices the pale-blue bags under Carol's eyes.

"What was keeping you up last night?"

"I don't feel… great. I just feel like I'm burning up. I dunno." Jessica touches Carol's forehead.

"Um. Wow. You really are." Jessica worriedly sits up, but Carol puts a hand on her wide waist and slightly tries to push her back down. "Wait wait wait," Jessica threads her fingers through the damp hair on the back of Carol's neck, and then lets her other hand rests on Carol's thigh. "You're sweating. Do you usually sweat? I've never seen it."

"I don't. I dunno why I am. It's like I'm _sick _or something," Carol pulls back and kicks the thin light grey sheets off, laying facing the opposite way of Jessica, with one hand tucked under her head. "I haven't been sick since before I got these powers."

"I don't think it's too weird. It's unusual, but even I've fallen ill. Last time was…" Jessica looks up, "About a year ago for me."

"Oh yeah," Carol nods and then a spike of pain, like a long drill bit spinning, goes through the spot right between her eyes. She holds it and groans. "_Argh_. I keep getting these _awful _headaches too. This sucks."

"Started last night?"

"Yup." Jessica rests her chin on Carol's bicep, throwing an arm over her stomach.

"I'll take care of you. No worries."

"Nah, you've got Gerry to take care of. I don't wanna risk getting him sick so I'll stay away."

"I can do both," Jessica straddles Carol's thighs that are stacked on top of each other and kisses her jaw. Carol's skin feels hypersensitive, and feeling Jessica's thicker lips slightly sucking makes her twitch. "Still excitable," Jessica says with a grin.

"'_Still excitable,' _meh meh meh," Carol mocks with British accent and all. Jessica shakes her head and slaps Carol's behind before getting off the bed.

"You have a lousy accent."

"I bet if I tried, it'd be great."

"_Sure, _love." Jessica pets her head. "I'm gonna feed Gerry and Chewie. I'll be back. Try sleeping."

"I can't sleep when you aren't here," Carol whines into her pillow. Jessica walks over to the remote on the dresser that Carol hardly has any clothes in, and drops the heavy remote next to Carol's strung out body. Jessica blows her a kiss and walks out. _I will never admit that I like when she does that. _Carol huffs and tries closing her eyes.

…..

…..

…..

"_Ughhhhhh!_" Carol sits up and crosses her legs, holding her chin up with one hand. _Pop. Clzzz. _The TV starts up and a car commercial starts blaring through her ears. She turns the volume to almost nothing with lazy eyes.

"Save money on car insurance! Call—"

_Bsst. _

"Did we not put the 'grr' in 'girl?'" _Buffy's the best show, but not today. _

_Bssst. _

"Call J.G Wentworth, 177-Cash NOOOOOW!"

_Bsst. _

"Yo it's TMZ! What's been goin' on with Spider-Man poppin' in n' outta people's houses?!" _That's all they could come up with? _

_Bsst. _

"You are _NOT _the father!" _Meanwhile there are still seven other candidates waiting backstage. _

_Bsst. _

"_Nngh_! Mmmf!" _What?! They still have porn on at this time? Cable, dude. _"_NYGH! _Nnnnyyhh!"

"Oh God," Carol rubs her forehead, _suddenly very thankful Jessica does not sound THAT annoying. _Carol clicks the volume slightly louder, feeling that her ears are getting clogged. There are two girls on screen, scissoring, and Carol watches with morbid curiosity. _That doesn't really work does it? _Carol watches in a daze and doesn't even notice when Jessica walks in.

"What the fuck?" Carol shamefully raises her hand and clicks the TV off.

"TV sucks."

"Turn it back on." Carol clicks it on with a confused look all over her face. Jessica sits on the side of the bed holding Carol's favorite, diabetes coated, poison filled breakfast of Oreo Pop-Tarts and a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles. "I don't think that really works." Carol snickers and grabs the food.

"I thought the same thing," she takes one bite and devours half the Pop-Tart. "God these taste good. Not as good as you, but good."

"This low-budget porn must be getting to you," Jessica pats Carol's leg.

"No _you're _always just getting to me." Carol and Jessica sit in silence, staring at the screen. The two girls are now 69-ing, moaning in the most obnoxious way possible, looking into the camera.

"That position is not attractive," Jessica says, biting her nail.

"You've done it?"

"Unfortunately." Jessica rolls her eyes, and Carol chokes on the last of her Pop-Tart. Carol's face goes from expressionless to extreme offense, and coughs bits of her food into a closed fist.

"What? With _who_?! Ew." Carol raises her hand up, "I _don't_ wanna know." Jessica looks at her apologetically.

"We definitely won't be doing it. I'll save you the torture."

"Gee thanks." They stare at the screen again. The girls are laying on their sides, and the taller one with huge fake breasts and bleached hair is wearing a strap-on. Carol gulps down half her cereal in a matter of seconds.

"I guess you're getting breakfast _and_ a show?"

"It'd be hotter if _you _were the one giving the show," Carol hums. The taller girl finally puts the toy in. They fake how turned on they are, but one of them starts moaning and she _sort _of gives off a look that Jessica does. Carol groans around the spoon in her mouth. Jessica looks over her shoulder at her with a knowing smirk. "I wanna do _that_."

"How about when you get better we—"

"—_Yeahhh_," Carol sadly eats the last of her cereal. Jessica chuckles and puts her chin on Carol's shoulder, looking at her while Carol's eyes are fixed on the TV. _She's gorgeous even when she's ill, _Jessica thinks. _How am I so lucky? _She twiddles her ring finger and smiles to herself. "Do we look all… _straight _like that?" Jessica looks from the corner of her eye.

"_I _do…." Jessica starts. Carol pulls her head back.

"_I _don't?" Jessica closes her eyes and smiles.

"Do you _know_ how many blokes have lost women over you?"

"Ah," Carol swats Jessica's thin forearm, "You never give me good answers. Dick."

"Wanker."

"Ass-wipe."

"Skank," Jessica sings, making Carol laugh in defeat. Jessica hears Gerry's small voice shouting, "Ma? Ma?!" and gets out of bed with a start.

"He's been only calling for _you _so far today."

"I heard," Carol quietly says, "I'll go see him when I'm a little better tonight."

"I'll be back."

….

Carol huffs and turns off the TV again, falling on the pillow loudly. She throws her arm over her eyes and tries to ignore the new heat flooding her forehead. _God this sucks. Think of something else. _Carol, who seems like she'd never think of such things, has an amazing ability; With intense detail, she can imagine and nearly feel any sexual situation she comes up with. Carol grins at no one. _Thanks for making me sound amazing, and even SPECTACULAR, narrator. More Spider-Man jokes. _

_Hey. Fake nudes are a thing. _

….

Carol sits up with wide eyes and whacks her phone on the bedside table. She switches to private and frantically starts typing, 'Jessica Drew, Nudes.' Eighty-Nine search results.

"Oh man," Carol bites her tongue to stifle a laugh. She clicks the first one that pops up in Google images. "Wow." _That's actually pretty good. _She swipes right and gets a disturbing image of some guy dressed as Spider-Man getting sucked off by a heavier woman dressed in Jessica's old costume. "Gross. _So_ gross." She swipes again. More Spider-Man. One more swipe. Guess what? Swipes again. "Lame." She Googles herself, and sighs when she types in, nude. 400 hits. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, amused.

After what was longer than Carol likes to say, she comes across a fanfiction site.

"I'm scared." She clicks it regardless, and when she types in her own name, almost every pairing imaginable pops up. "Cap n' I? In _what _world?" She scrolls down the list and can't help herself when she sees one for Jessica and her. One has half a million views, and she clicks on it. _ 2003… that seems weirdly familiar. _

She starts reading, and shivers make her way up her spine. She slaps herself on the forehead and starts laughing until her sore back screams at her.

"Dude this is Kamala Khan."

"What're you giggling about in here like a little girl?" Jessica walks in with Gerry on her hip. He starts waving at Carol animatedly making happy noises. Carol waves back.

"Hey buddy," Carol smiles at him, "I was reading fanfiction of us. It was weirdly meta. I felt like I was Animal Man when Grant Morrison wrote himself into it."

"Nerd," Jessica jokes. She sits on the edge of the bed and Gerry swats at her hair. "I've once spent many hours Googling my own ass late into the night."

"Me too." Carol laughs, rubbing her forehead. "_Your _ass, not mine."

"_Righhhht_." Jessica bounces Gerry and he giggles, holding onto her shoulders. Jessica decides to play a game with Gerry and covers her eyes with one hand.

"Whhhu?" Gerry's face grows with concern. Jessica lifts her hand ninety-degrees.

"Where'd I go hmm?"

"Hehaa—" Jessica covers her eyes again and Gerry's eyes water. "M-mmom?" He looks worriedly at Carol, who tickles the bottom of his foot that isn't even half the size of her hand. Jessica takes her hand away again.

"Gerry-Gerry-Gerry!" Jessica assaults his ribs with thin fingers and he shakes uncontrollably, rolling around in the sheets. Carol watches with a wide smile and rubs up and down Jessica's arm.

"Do you ever have a minor freak-out thinking, _how is this my life?_ I'm having that right now."

"Yes and often." Gerry crawls his way to Carol and lays his head on her knee. She pets his back until Chewie shows up, poking at her other hand.

"Jealous, huh Chewie?" Carol scratches Chewie's head and she starts purring loudly. Jessica moves in front of Carol on her knees and wraps her arms around her neck, leaving space for Chewie to sit between Carol's folded legs.

"I'm jealous too," Jessica softly breathes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Carol kisses Jessica's forehead.

"Again please." Carol does it. "One more for good measure."

"You're pushin' it," Carol warns jokingly. She kisses her anyway.

"Whipped."

"No," Carol defends, "_You're _the one who does everything I say. Fuckin' _Bottom_." Jessica gasps with fake shock.

"How _dare _you?"

"How dare _YOU? _You know what happens when you argue with me?" Carol looks down at her, amused yet wearing a stern face.

"No," Jessica whines.

"Too bad." Carol gets her hand under Jessica's underarms and tickles her roughly. Jessica fights her with all her might, trying not to kick since Gerry and Chewie are so close.

"_Carol! _Heahahaha!" Jessica falls backward on the bed, and Gerry tries to mimic what Carol's doing on Jessica's stomach.

"Get her, kid!"

"No. _Please! _Chewie help!" Chewie glares at her and hops off the bed. Too much action is happening for her taste. "Carol! _No—hahah—_more!" Carol stops her bombardment and sits Gerry on her knee. Jessica narrows her eyes in Carol's direction and hits her over the head with a pillow.

"_Wow_. Really got me, Spider-Woman."

"Indeed. You've won this round," Jessica lifts her ring finger, "But I have proudly won the long game."

"Yer cute."

"No you are." Jessica gives her a kissy face and pinches her nose. Carol swats her away. "Any chance you're feeling better now?"

"'Lill bit." Carol's muscles still feel sore, and every movement kind of hurts, but at least the headache subsided.

"Jennifer wants to come over to the apartment tomorrow. She said she'll help move Gerry's things back in."

"Sounds good." Gerry gets off Carol's lap and climbs over the mountain of quilt just to lay on Jessica's pillow. Carol moves her flat pillow that's bunched behind her and tosses it to the side, now she leans back against the headboard. Jessica moves with her and sits on her thighs, her hands busy themselves with Carol's abs.

"I used to think men had the best abs. I was wrong. _Very _wrong."

"I never gave a shit," Carol watches Gerry start falling asleep curled up in a ball.

"What _did _you find attractive in men?" Carol itches over one of her bra straps. Jessica's face has been getting closer and closer to her as they speak.

"I dunno. Personality. General attractiveness. I didn't think much about it until it was pretty obvious we were both into it. And Jessica please back away I don't wanna get you sick on purpose." Jessica thinks it's funny to lean in close enough to taste the Pop-Tarts on Carol's tongue. Carol swoons, she won't admit it.

"Won't catch it," Jessica nips Carol's lip, "It doesn't seem like you were all that into…"

"Not really," Carol gropes Jessica's waist and moves it to bounce up and down on her lap. "_Woo_h. I'm warm. And somehow warmer now. Good warm in good places. I'm rambling. I'm gonna turn into _you _soon," she looks at Gerry, "Don't turn into your Mom, kid. She's annoying when she does this."

"Tch," Jessica wants to get back at her, so she takes off her tank top to show off her new lacey black bra.

"Ah. Ahhh," Carol reaches for them with two hands and alternates between kneading. "Well those pictures never quite got your body down."

"Pictures?"

"...Nevermind." Jessica pulls back. "Fake nudes. Looked at fake nudes." Jessica leans forward again. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Carol smashes her nose against Jessica's chest just above the crease of her cleavage.

"You ever thought that maybe you've always been into women?"

"Not really. I don't care. I just care I happened to land you. N' _ahhh man_, you're _so _hot. _Sooo _hot." Carol unhooks Jessica's bra, and Jessica didn't even see it coming.

"Carol, our son is right there."

"He's asleep," she says with her mouth covering a nipple, "I won't go any further. Promise." Jessica's eyes shut and her face relaxes. She presses Carol's head harder against her chest, and Carol's warm mouth sucks the perfect amount before letting go with a pop. Jessica feels a quiet moan escape the back of her neck and she looks away when she feels a faint blush heat up her nose and ears. Carol kisses her way up her chest leaving marks in her wake, and finishes with a peck on Jessica's pink nose.

"You're good."

"Yeah I know," Carol grins and holds the side of Jessica's neck. "You're blushing. It's really cute." Jessica looks down, attempting to hide it. Carol puts her finger under Jessica's chin and moves her eyes back up. Jessica leans in for a kiss that she planned on being chaste, yet of _course _it didn't work out that way. Ten minutes later and their legs are intertwined with thighs pressing against each other's groins with a good rocking rhythm.

"Carol. I'm not keen on this idea," Jessica rubs herself really hard against Carol's leg and chokes on a moan, "Even if it feels amazing."

"Put him in his crib." Carol kisses Jessica deeply and it feels like their mouths are gonna meld into one. "Then get in here and let me do what I want. How does that sound?" Jessica gives her a painfully turned on look. "I won."

Jessica lifts Gerry up and he stays asleep.

"We're gonna try that side by side position." _Slam. _Carol falls backward on the bed with a huge smile.

"Thankful for being sick."


	4. I Think I'm Losing Myself

**6:01 PM**

"Can we bone now?" Carol drops Gerry's wooden crib in its corner next to her dresser back in their mid-sized Manhattan apartment. "I _really _wanna bone now. No pressure."

"No pressure she says…" Jessica's chest heaves when she drops five suitcases stacked on top of each other onto the floor that groans with the weight. "We'd just have She-Hulk watching us. Not weird at all."

"She can go," Carol huffs, screwing the last parts of Gerry's crib together. _Ccrrrk. Crk. _"She knows where the door is."

"When'd you get so ballsy?" Jennifer's calm yet booming voice echoes behind the bathroom door.

"I told you, Jen!" Jessica drops to her knees and starts unpacking the suitcases. "She thinks she can say _anything _these days." Jessica grins at the back of Carol's head, knowing Carol's scowling. The bathroom door swings open and Jennifer, who just got back from a court case, wearing her typical warm grey dress-suit, rolls up her sleeves; "Carol, the threesome can happen _after _you do your fancy flying and meet me at the fire escape. We'll have this done in no time."

"Oof. No threesomes. I can't," Jessica shakes her head with a scrunched up nose. Carol tosses her screwdriver over her shoulder on their sheetless bed and strolls over toward She-Hulk leaning against their doorframe.

"Jess, I thought you n' Clint—_aaah—_I'm biting my tongue," she gives an apologetic look to Carol who looks like she's about to burst.

"Um. What? Jessica? You uh… Got something to tell me?" Jessica busies herself folding Carol's clothes into her dresser and smiles wearily.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Jennifer's just making things up."

"Oh is she? A lawyer huh? They make things up _all _the time." Carol brushes past Jennifer sucking in a breath. "I'll be at the window within twenty seconds." _FWOOSH! _

"Damn. Is it just me or is she _totally _not about me these days?" Jennifer rubs the back of her head and turns in the direction Carol flew off.

"No no. She is. She just plays hard to get. Promise." Jennifer was walked about one step before— "_Ah-ah-ah. _Jennifer. Don't slip up about my past again _please_. Carol's dirty secret is _jealousy_, you see."

"My fault. _Really_. Sorry about that bestie." Jennifer and her chuckle light-heartedly. Jennifer walks over to the window next to the old rickety fire escape and waits. She watches Gerry climbing up the walls of the kitchen in the corner of her eye. _SHOOP. _

"Here's more of Gerry's stuff." _FWOOSH! _Jennifer's hair flails in the aftermath of Carol's wind breaking speed. Ten seconds later. "Here's Jessica's… _seventh _bag." _FWOOSH! Oh Jess. Who needs THIS much makeup? _Four seconds later. "Here's Gerry's last box of toys. I got the rest."

"Awesome-sauce." Jennifer stacks everything and her huge muscles bulge under her tight suit jacket. _How she even has any clothes left always boggles my mind, _Carol muses. _FWOOSH! _Carol bends over the door of Jessica's car and pulls out the last small duffle bag. _Sex stuff in here. Not feeling like hearing Jennifer tease me about it. _Carol bends back up and a latex gloved hand touches her back. She turns and the familiar yellow goggles and green head covering of a Hydra agent is nearly nose to nose. She shoves him back and he falls on Jessica's bike tire, tumbling it over. Before it falls, Carol drops the duffle and holds the bike up.

"If you get _one _scratch on this bike, you'll be on Jessica's murder list. And who the _hell _are you? What are you doing in my garage?!" The agent's legs are in the air and he skittishly gets to his feet. The plastic of his costume makes cartoon-like squishing sounds with every movement he makes. _Squittzch. Squitzzzch. _He stares at Carol.

…..

…..

"HELLO?" Carol throws her hands up and laughs. The bike is all that's separating them, and Carol's fingers are flexing, itching to grab this guy by one finger and whip him over to the street corner with the rest of the rotting trash. His hands fidget, and he reaches up to his goggles, peeling them and the covering off his head. He's an older guy for Hydra agent standards. He looks mid-forties, crow's feet live at the corners of his eyes, and his slick black hair is greying.

"Charles Magnus. That's my name,' his voice is deep and oddly romantic. The tone is smooth and calming, like someone you could fall asleep listening to. "Has Drew ever talked about me?"

"Why would she?" Carol stands stiff, jaw tight.

"First boyfriend."

"That's nice."

"Indeed it was."

"Is there a point to this?" Carol's voice becomes stern and she feels herself inching closer and closer to him. Fun thing is, he's doing the same. Both their knees touch Jessica's bike. The scowl on Carol's face is mirrored with a smile on his.

"I heard she changed her name. Heard it was _yours _now," he kisses his teeth and wrinkles his lips. "Drew may like to think she got Hydra off her tail completely. But _nothing _is permanent."

"Oh? Well I can make a permanent dent in your face if you don't scoot on outta here." Carol bites down hard, and a corner of her tongue gets caught between. She tastes the blood soak her taste buds and clenches her fist so hard her nails leave imprints on her palm.

"I still watch her. We _all _do. Me and her four other boyfriends she had at Hydra alone."

"You trying to make me jealous? This is stupid. Seriously. _Get lost_. I'm quickly runnin' outta patience. You _really _don't want to see that." _And fuck me. I think the whole thing is working on me. _

"I remember the first time we fucked."

"Uh-" Carol's eyes widen and her defense goes down. He smirks with a dirty glint in his eye and he leans just a bit over the bike.

"She was eighteen n' I was twenty-seven. She _idolized _me. God it was so gratifying being the one to take it from her. She trusted me like no one else." Charles closes his eyes and slips his tongue between his teeth. "She tasted like chocolate and she was _so tig-GGYH!_" The Kree inside her lights her up like a light, and those are the times when she has that scary sensation of feeling like she'll actually explode. That's what's happening now, and the dim garage with only a little warm light bulb pops when it can't take the heat she's immiting. She hops over Jessica's bike and lands with a foot keeping Charles whose body has dented its own place in the thin metal wall, in place. Carol's used to holding back. There's only ever been two extreme situations where she actually had to go 100 percent. This was one of the hardest times for her to ever hold back in her life. Instead of using her usual twenty percent on normal people, she's using sixty. She feels his ribs crack under her heel. He holds his dislocated shoulder and whines with tight lips.

"There's a fine line between being a hero and a villain. You've successfully made me reconsider my position for the first time in my life." Each word is said with a huff at the end, and Carol feels like her lungs are burning from the amount of air pumping into her.

"Cross it. Jessica has."

"Shut. Up!" Carol punches his nose.

"_GYYAH! HAHA!" _His shoulders shake with his laughs, and the blood squirting out behind his palm that's holding his nose leaks into his mouth. His nose and cheeks turn dark purple and blue. "Drew deserves someone who can really fuck her, you know? Not some fake-plastic!" Carol punches the wall a half-inch next to his head, blowing her whole hand through it. Her nose hisses from the deep breath she takes. Her body's burning up and her breathing is getting heavier and heavier until her nose is inflamed. She has to use her mouth to breathe.

"Get. The _fuck. _Out of here. Before I take that plastic _I_ fuck her with and shove it down your _God. Damn._ Throat." She grabs him by the material on his neck and throws him out of the garage.

"WOAH!" A biker runs over his broken ribs and goes head over heels off their bike. Carol takes one heavy step toward Charles and he sprints off the ground running away faster than he ever ran before. The biker groans and Carol lifts her by her shirt collar while also lifting her bike.

"I'm sorry! Thank you."

"Don't be sorry." Carol's voice is deep and strained. She makes no eye contact with the girl who carefully takes her bike back from her with a nervous expression. Carol's eyes are glued to the green and yellow blob that's slowly fading into the horizon. The biker walks away saying something Carol doesn't hear, and crowds of people brush her and walk by. _I lost it. I've never…. _She stands there for a time she can't recall, mind numb, and she only comes back to reality when she feels her pocket buzz. She slips her phone out of her back pocket and looks down at the screen with a blank face. iMessage from Jessica. _Click. _'What's keeping you, love? Jennifer and I set everything up. We're ordering pizza.' Carol doesn't reply, dropping her hand to her side and loosely holding her phone with a slap. The green and yellow is completely gone now. Angry New Yorkers hollar next to her ear, but to her, it sounds like drowned out voices miles away. She bumps into three people while she walks back into the garage. _Bring. Bring. Bring. _Carol's eyes fix on the bag she dropped next to the car tire, and they flow over to the right at the huge dent in the metal. Blood drops litter the floor, and she follows the trail to the outside of the garage. _BRING BRING! _Carol's numb hand hardly feels the vibrations of her phone. She puts her phone to her ear.

"Carol?" Jessica's peppy voice makes Carol's throat dry. "Hey, I saw you read what I typed yet no response? Everything alright?" Carol chews the inside of her lip.

"Something came up." Carol's eyes zone in on the dent in the wall and her chest muscles feel like they're wedging themselves between each bone. "Won't be home 'till late." Silence lasts for a long strand of a minute.

"Are you… Carol you sound _off._" _I am off, _Carol thinks bitterly.

"Bye." Carol hangs up and shoves her phone in her pocket on silent. She feels it buzzing but chooses to ignore it. She closes the garage door, leaving it a mess, and flies up into the sky high above where anything but wind and planes can be heard. She stops once she gets there, simply floating in place. She looks at her hands and notices the dried blood on her knuckles.

_I'm so fucked up. _Her breath hitches and she feels tears on the brim of her eyes. _I've been feeling wrong. Everything. Wrong. First it was with space. Then it was feeling sick. Now I'm… losing control of myself. _Carol's shoulders drop and her eyes close. _I don't even wanna do this anymore. I'm tired. I'm so tired of being a hero right now. I—_A sudden weightless feeling makes Carol's stomach drop and her eyes open to a mess of her hair in her face.

"_AH!_" Her limbs are flailing and she's speeding toward the ground from above the height of a skyscraper. She opens her mouth and swallows buckets of air that suffocate her throat. "N-NO!" She's halfway down and she spreads her arms out, trying to catch the wind. She can't think or feel. Pure adrenaline widens her pupils, and just at a quarter of the way down, she stops herself from falling. Her eyes are horrified, and her breath is ragged. People twenty feet below her lookup with happy expressions that turn into concern. She shuts her mouth and like a bullet, flies down the block and turns into a stinky alley, and landing on a random red fire escape. She clutches the railing, bending it into the form of her hands.

_PANT. PANT. PANT. OH MY GOD. PANT PANT PANT. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! _Her pupils are dilated and every hair on her body stands on end. Her vision is blurred out, she can hardly see past her hands.

_THWIP! _Something blows right past her face and she flies in the direction it came from, punching blindly.

"ARGH! _NYAH!_" Carol's eyes widen and she can see again. She's standing on the rooftop of a thirty-three story building with legs staggered and Hawkeye is at the other side of the long stretch of roof on his back with his limbs sticking out like a dead spider.

"No. No no no no no." Carol runs toward him, slipping on rocks when she stops and falls on her knee. She lifts him up by his shoulders.

"_GYAH! STOP!" _Carol releases him and moves back a foot. He sits half up, holding his side. "I… My ribs. _Nnnyh_."

"I'm so sorry I didn't _see _you I—"

"—YOU LOOKED RIGHT AT ME!" He falls onto his back and coughs from the impact. "What's _wrong _with you?! I thought yo—_nyhhh_—were catching that purse snatcher! You're lucky I at least tripped them with my arrow."

"I'm sorry." Carol's voice is hollow again. And Clint looks at her like he's never seen her before in his life.

"Carol," he wheezes, "What's _wrong _with you?" She tilts her head at him and he shivers, scooting away from her. He stares into her and she starts to feel like she's twitching from the inside. "Carol?"

"Did Jessica love you?" She says the last word and gasps. _Why. Why did I say that? _Carol turns her head and bites the nail of her thumb. _I've never even dared to say that thought out loud. Why did I LET MYSELF SAY THAT?! _

"Doubt it," he says calmly. She looks at him and he holds her gaze. "I didn't love her either." She watches his neck bubble when he swallows his spit. Clint breathes a weak breath and lifts up his shirt. Carol hisses when she sees the damage she caused. Her hand that did it shakes against her lap. "Shit." The area is purple and three of the ribs look like they're turned inward.

"I'll take you to a hospital. It could puncture something." Carol moves toward him and he kicks a rock up at her.

"DON'T touch me." He gets up slowly, nearly falling down once or twice. "Leave me alone." Carol feels her heart hurt and she rubs at her chest with her palm. He picks up his arrow that's a few feet away, and kicks open the roof entrance door. "And do yourself a favor. Forget about Jessica's past and move the hell on. She's done so many dumbass things that it rallies _me_. Just be glad you know her for who she is now." _SLAM! _Carol's knees burn on the seering gravely roof. The wind blows her hair in all directions at once, and she sits in silence until the sun is nearly set. Paranoia, hate, fear, anxiety, and most of all, _jealousy, _cripples her.

**9:02 PM**

_Crrrk—dsh. _The front door shuts and Jessica rushes Carol within seconds. Carol sees it in the corner of her eye and flies forward faster than Jessica can see. Jessica trips over air and catches herself against the wall, bending her wrist awkwardly.

"The hell was that?" Jessica flips her hair out of her face and aggravatedly faces Carol's back. Carol says nothing, but her posture is rigid and cold, and if the person standing in front of her wasn't blonde and wearing the same clothes, Jessica wouldn't know who it was. Jessica's face wrinkles into worry, and she feels her heart beating in her ears. "_Carol_," she says sternly, "Carol what's going on?"

"Charles Magnus."

….

….

"What about him?" Jessica's voice is soft, and she starts to feel panicked.

"Said stuff about you. Lost control. Broke his bones."

"What?" Jessica says it at barely a whisper.

"Said he fucked you. Told me how. Challenged me. Lost control." Jessica's breathing stops and she nearly falls forward. _Bzzzz bzzzz. _Carol's phone starts vibrating. She's still facing away from Jessica and staring into the dark living room. She picks up the phone without looking and puts it against her ear.

"Goal was to break you up. Hope it works. Here's one last thing to put you over the edge." A silence. Jessica stumbles over to Carol and pulls on her shoulder.

"C-Carol? Who is it?!" She tries to calm her heavy breathing to listen but she hears nothing.

"_MMF—hah. _Nngh," Carol's eyes widen and the strain of how wide burns her skin. "Ch-Charles! Hh-nnn—_more!_" Carol slams a palm against her head so loud it sounds like she slamming metal and not human skin.

"WHERE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Jessica backs up when Carol starts glowing but throws herself on her again a second later.

"CAROL. Carol listen you _need _to calm down. _Please._" Jessica's voice becomes more and more desperate. Carol keeps listening to Jessica's moans in the old recording and her body starts twitching. Jessica tries to pull the phone out of Carol's hand and Carol flies away again into another corner of the room. The moans get louder and louder, and Carol starts laughing, spit soaking her shaking palm against her mouth.

"You win, alright? You win," Carol's laughs turn into hard breaths. Jessica looks at her from where she's standing with _that look_. One similar to Hawkeye. One that says, I have no idea who you are right now. Carol sees the face and freezes. The moaning stops. _Beep beep beep beep. _Carol drops her phone to the floor and stares at Jessica whose gaze is piercing through Carol.

….

….

Carol reaches for the lamp she's standing next to and pulls it. _Sstk. _Jessica can finally see the dried blood on Carol's hand, bloodshot eyes, messy hair, and reddened skin. Tears roll down her cheeks. Carol looks away and drops herself on the floor.

"Come here," Carol whispers into the tense air. Jessica does so by nearly running, she nearly topples Carol over, wrapping her arms around her neck and half sitting on Carol's lap. "Don't cry for me."

"Carol. I look up to you," _HE said she idolized him, _"I need you more than anyone. I _trust _you more than anyone," _HE said she had felt that way for him, _"I love you. I—"

"—How many people have you said _that _to?" The disgust in Carol's tone really burns Jessica's heart. Jessica takes an extra minute to even process what she heard. Again Carol feels that panic of having just said something she didn't want to ever voice. She closes in on herself and nudges Jessica away with an elbow.

"You want the truth?" Carol nods with her head tucked between her forearms. "C-Charles. I said it to him." Carol coughs involuntarily. "I was an idiot eighteen-year-old and he said it first. He said it just to get me to put out. After we had sex he switched bases and never talked to me again." Jessica's voice is detached. "I didn't actually love him. I thought I've loved people after that but I had no idea what that really meant." Jessica huffs and knocks Carol's forearms away from her head. Carol looks at her with red eyes that read as devastated. Jessica swallows her spit. "I'm _in _love with you. Do you not believe me?" Carol looks at her with a mouth slightly open and nods. "Talk."

"I do."

"Then you know it breaks my bloody heart to see you this way."

….

"I've never… done that before. I lost it. I really did almost k-kill—"

"—No you didn't."

"You weren't th—" _SLAP! _Carol blinks hard and the side of her face has a red handprint slowly appearing on it.

"You would never. Don't even _think _it. _I've killed. _I killed a Skrull. Something that belongs to a bullshit alien species took away _a year _of my life. And I—" Jessica starts crying, "—_AHEM. _I regret it every _BLOODY DAY. _The look it gave me when I felt it's last bre—" Jessica gags into a closed fist and Carol feels herself come back. "—Don't _ever even THINK _about it do you hear me?" Carol nods her head. "_Words._"

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry." Jessica stands up and turns away from her.

"You should be."


	5. You're the Best Gift I've Ever Gotten

For the last week, Jessica and Carol had been spending as much time apart as possible. Jessica had been taking Gerry with her, and Carol took that as a cue that she wasn't entirely trusted right now. Jessica hopped around different friend's apartments and hadn't been home at all the last two days out of the seven since everything happened. The biggest hurdle was when the news came in that Hawkeye was in the hospital. Jessica had put two and two together, and Carol still cries thinking about the fight they had when she got home.

It's one AM, and she's laying in a bed that's still made with the quilt rolled like Jessica always does. She hasn't moved it because she doesn't find any reason sleeping in a bed that Jessica's not in. Thinking that makes Carol's heart ache and clench until it's unbearable. She gets off the bed with a whine. Chewie stares at her from the floor, sitting on a pile of Jessica's dirty clothes. Carol walks to her phone on the top of her dresser and winces at the bright light. She clicks Jessica's name and pauses. _I don't know what to do right now. _Her gut tells her not to do this, but she does it anyway. She puts her phone against her ear.

_Brr-ingggg. Brr-ingggg. Brr-ingggg. _

"...It's late." Just hearing her voice, even if it's tired and distant, lightens the crippling depression inside Carol's head.

"Jess. I… can't stand this." Her voice is hoarse. She hasn't spoken or gone out in days. Captain America made a visit to her front door and Carol had never been so scared in her life. She told him nothing except that he and Jessica were arguing. He hugged her. _It was weird. _Carol would have usually laughed. But nothing was funny right now. Not when her son was gone and her wife was honestly thinking about ending it between them.

That realization that Jessica really could leave hits Carol in that moment like nothing else. Not one single thing in the world has ever scared her and _hurt _her more than thinking she could lose someone who means more to her than any other singular thing in the entire galaxy. Her chest heaves and she covers her mouth.

"J-_Jessica. SNIFF—_I don't _want _to break up—Hff—_please I—HICK. _I don't want to pl—HICK!" Carol sobs into her hand like her whole life just crumbled into nothingness. She's never cried so hard in her life. Her throat becomes raw and her lungs feel like crumpled rocks are in them. She hears a door close on the other line amongst frantic sniffing.

"Shhh. Quiet love. Shh-shh." Jessica says this but Carol can tell she's just pulling the phone away from her mouth when she's crying her eyes out right now too. "I don—" she swallows, "I don't either. I'm coming to you now."

"What about Gerry?"

"He's staying at Jennifer's for the night. Just wait for me."

"I _can't_ wait—" Carol flies there in ten seconds and snatches Jessica, getting her to their apartment before she can even hang up the phone. Usually, Carol would be embarrassed to be caught with puffy eyes and a leaky nose, but right now she's running on only emotion, specifically one; pure love.

"In a few months it's gonna be three years that I've been married to you. We're clearly testing the part in our vows about getting through those rough days right now. But I don't even fucking care." Carol walks closer to Jessica and looks down at her with wet eyes. "It's gonna be three years. I wish it were more. I wish I realized who you'd be to me sooner. I wish I married you the same day I met you. I wanna live 'till I'm like 5,000-fucking-years-old just to be with you longer because I _FUCKING LOVE YOU _that much. Sometimes I cry at night thinking that one day one of us is gonna die and then that's it. That's all there is. What we had will be gone. Lost forever. But then I start thinking about how amazing my life is now just because you're in it, and those deafening worries that rip my brain apart stop, and instead I hear your voice and I start seeing all the crazy things about you I love so much. It's those times that make me realize I am who I am right now because I have _you. _And I want it _no other way._"

Jessica's got tears streaming down her face and her lip is caught between her teeth. She's not wearing makeup, her hair's a mess, and she's wearing bleach stained pajamas with bunny slippers, standing in a room with no lights except the glow of Carol skin, and Carol finally smiles again. Jessica smiles too, lip still caught in between her teeth. She shakes her head in utter disbelief.

"That was the most amazing thing I ever fuckin' heard," she chuckles and Carol does too. Their chuckles turn into giggles, and those giggles turn into hearty laughs. They laugh for three minutes straight, their eyes watering and with throats becoming even more sore. "_HICK!_" Carol rubs Jessica's back and slows down her maniacal laughing. "Bloody hel—_HICK!_ Ugh, _fuck_." Jessica leans her head against Carol's chest. "HICK!" Carol wraps her arms around her neck like they haven't touched in years. Jessica hugs back with the same intensity, and her pointy nose creaks against Carol's clavicle. Carol breathes in Jessica's scent on her hair and kisses the top of her head repeatedly until Jessica's hiccups subside.

"I really am sorry," Carol repeats softly.

"Do you feel like yourself again?"

"Starting to. Especially with you being here."

"I missed you," Jessica picks her head up and looks into Carol's eyes. Carol's happy for the glow her body gives off right now, or else she wouldn't get to see such a beautiful face with flickering eyes looking up at her that communicate just how much Jessica loves her. Carol leans forward a bit, letting Jessica decide if she wants this. Jessica does, and she closes the last bit of distance. Their lips touch and it feels like a current of electricity stings both their mouths. "_Mmm_." That small moan sets Carol off inside, and she feels herself getting hotter by the second. She lowers her hands to Jessica's waist and grips it, pulling Jessica's waist against her own. She slips her hands under Jessica's top, caressing her skin.

"Ngh."

"Make love to me," Jessica moans between heated kisses. Carol groans and shakes her head yes against Jessica's lips. Jessica jumps up on Carol's waist who catches her easily and starts walking to their bedroom. Jessica doesn't let up, and when Carol stops kissing to watch where she's going, Jessica sucks her neck until it's blue. Carol notices Chewie's yellow eyes in the dark.

"Out." Chewie stares. "Now." Chewie huffs and walks at a snail's pace out the room. Carol kicks the door closed and Jessica flicks on the light over Carol's shoulder.

"I wanna see you." Carol nods and drops her onto her back on the bed, kissing her mouth as hard as she can. Carol rips Jessica's shirt open and buttons _tip tap _over the floor. "This is like my favorite one."

"I always hated it. It takes too long to get off." Carol grins and pulls off Jessica's pants and underwear in one go. Carol pulls her own shirt over her head and Jessica starts undoing her own bra. While Carol's kicking her shorts off, she asks, "How do you want it right now?"

"Double ended. The strap-on one." Carol purrs and gets it out the drawer. "Wait let me touch you before it's on." Carol drops it back in the drawer and settles into the bed next to Jessica. "Hold on love." Jessica shifts so she can push the heavy quilt down and they get comfortable again, side by side. Carol gets straight to it, desperately missing Jessica's heat. She starts rubbing her clitoris with her non-dominant hand. Jessica whines against her mouth and Carol feels it vibrate on her tongue. Jessica starts rubbing Carol who groans loudly, and uses her other hand to pull on a nipple.

"Ungh, _I missed you_," Carol's words are muffled, "I _really really _did." Jessica grins and roughly goes in Carol with two, pumping fast. "_Hnh. _J-Jessica." Carol goes in too, struggling to be consistent with her movements. It doesn't seem like Jessica minds anyway, her hips are already twitching. They keep their mouths against each other and breathe hard against each other's lips, pecking on and off.

"This is amazing. I can't believe how good you fuck me."

"H_nngh. _I love when you say that." Jessica's green eyes sparkle in the light.

"I know."

"You're so _fuckin' hotttt_, I can't." Carol closes her eyes and huffs.

"I love when _YOU _say that," Jessica moans, voice strained. Carol smiles and pulls her fingers out, hoping off the bed and practically jumping into the harness. This starp-on has a plastic piece for Jessica on the outside like usual, but it also has a smaller one inside the harness so Carol can feel it at the same time. She grits her teeth when she first puts it in, but the sting goes away fast. Jessica spreads her legs and Carol hands her a hair-tie. "Thank you, love." Carol smiles again and settles in between Jessica's legs, rubbing her thighs to soothe her. "Ready." Carol nods and pushes in. They both let a breath out.

"Tell me when."

"You can move now." Jessica shifts her hips and wraps her legs around Carol's mid back and kneads Carol's chest. Carol starts moving at a moderate speed with arms out in front of her next to Jessica's shoulders. The piece inside Carol hits the perfect spot every time and Carol's face flushes. "We have to finish at the same time."

"I know," Carol moans with wet lips. She starts moving a lot faster and the bed springs cry out. She feels her pelvis rubbing against Jessica's clitoris with every thrust, and soon Jessica's hips start matching her rhythm. Jessica's breath becomes labored and it spurs Carol on. She starts kissing all over Jessica's chest leaving marks all over her breasts and stomach. Jessica rubs and squeezes Carol's back and shoulders, and her head pushes into the pillow, leaving a big dent.

"Amazing. Amazing. Amazing," Jessica keeps repeating it, hips aching with need. Her insides tighten over and over, and she becomes addicted to the slight pain she feels when the head of the toy crashes hard into her womb. "_Fuck. _Harder _please._ I want deeper." Carol lifts Jessica up against her and sits on her haunches. Jessica positions herself so her feet are digging into the bed and she starts bouncing on Carol's waist. She knocks her forehead into Carol's. Carol meets her with every thrust, feeling the part inside of _her _start to go deeper.

"That feels so good Jess." Jessica nods in agreement and kisses her, coaxing her tongue out of her mouth and sucking on the tip. "_Mmmmgh_." Jessica keeps this position up for a minute more then uses her legs to knock Carol onto her back. She doesn't give Carol a minute to breathe, she starts riding her, bouncing up and down like a rabbit. "_Oh. _Man I—_whoo._" Carol shakes her head with a big smile on her face as she cups Jessica's breasts in both hands. "You're so hot. _SO hot_. I'm dying." Jessica grins down at her and undoes her hair, letting it hang down just because Carol likes that. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Jessica slows her hips down, moving back and forth realllllly slowly, just to egg Carol on. She bends over and holds either side of Carol's face, kissing her breathless.

"Pale in comparison to you." Carol takes Jessica's left hand off her face and intertwines their fingers. They both feel the coolness of their wedding rings between each other's fingers. Carol sits up slightly, holding Jessica's waist and kissing her soft on the lips.

"I love you, Jessica."

"I love you too." Carol lays back down and sucks in a breath.

"Do you think you can do it now?" Jessica nods. "Thank fuck," Carol laughs. Jessica reaches down for her own clitoris and starts rubbing it in circles with two fingers and her breath hitches in her throat.

"_Mmm_." She starts moving again, this time only back and forth. She tilts her head back and Carol starts moving her hips upward into Jessica. "_Ahhnn! _Carol, _mmf_."

"Same, _hhn_." Carol starts moving up harder and Jessica gets faster and faster. "Be loud. _Please_."

"UNGH! Carol! _Fuuuuck. _Carol," Jessica falls forward and Carol knows exactly what to do. She holds Jessica tight against her waist and fucks her as hard and fast as possible while on her back. Jessica's mouth is open yet nothing comes out. Their foreheads are right against each other with eyes closed.

"Nn—_mmmgh_. _Jess. Jessica._" Jessica's nails dig into Carol's shoulders and she shouts when she cums. "_HNN_ghh! Ugh God. So good. Best. Ever." Carol's body constricts then loosens and she falls on the bed with a _THP_. Jessica gets off the toy and pulls it off Carol, tossing it behind her somewhere on the floor. She falls to her side wrapping a lazy arm over Carol's stomach. They face each other and watch until their breaths even out again. Carol gently smirks and opens Jessica's legs, dipping a finger between her folds and licking it off with her tongue.

"Oh myyyyy God." Jessica looks at her like that was the hottest thing she's ever seen in her entire life. Her mouth is wide open and her brows are tensed.

"Tastes so good. Snickers."

"Fuck me again." Jessica launches at her and Carol laughs her off. "Stop laughing and do your job, wanker."

"Job?" Carol narrows her eyes, "It's a gift to get to do you, babe."

"I feel quite the same way about you. And you're the best gift I've ever gotten."


	6. The End, But Also the Beginning

Ever since they made up, things have gone back to normal. Normal, but somehow even better than it ever has been. Jessica, Roger, and Ben, made great press off a new adventure they had, and Ben single-handedly kept the paper afloat for another month or two. Gerry even got his first picture for the magazine; he had caught a purse snatcher by pulling his pants down in the middle of Central Park. Even Carol's super heroics had been feeling good again. She and Captain America had just busted the heads of a few AIM agents trying to steal from one of Tony's warehouses. Captain America, in his fatherly way, patted her shoulder, and said,

"I'm glad you pulled through whatever hurdles you were facing. I knew you would. Someday, people will look up to you even more than they do to me."

It was heartwarming to say the least. In some way, it was also necessary for Carol's sake. She's thought about it every day since it happened.

"Ma! Ma!" The front door creaks open and Gerry crawls toward Carol who's waiting on her knees.

"Hey kiddo," Carol smiles wide at him and he hops into her arms. "Love you, buddy."

"Lo-lo." Gerry tries shoving his face into hers and she lets him bump his forehead into her jaw.

"Mrrrw!" Chewie speeds over from the bedroom and her stomach sways side to side until she hops on Carol's lap and licks at Gerry's leg.

"Chew!" He giggles and pets her ears roughly. Jessica leans against the door with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"I guess everyone's on the floor today?" Jessica kicks her shoes off, just missing the wall, and pops into a squat. She crawls her way toward them and Carol chuckles.

"You look like you're on the hunt."

"Oh I am. You better start running." Chewie sees Jessica coming and sprints out of the room sounding like a horse on the floorboards.

"Mom's gonna get you Gerry," Carol moves him so his back is to her, "What're you gonna do? Huh?"

"Run_run_run!" Jessica pretends to claw at him and he giggles like crazy, shoulders shaking. He crawls away and jumps on the wall. Jessica slowly follows him up the wall and he settles into the corner of the ceiling like a house spider. He looks over his shoulder then covers his eyes with one hand.

"Thinks you can't see him." Carol stands up and leans over the couch.

"Gerry? Gerry where'd you go hmm?" Jessica's crouching on the wall looking all over the room. Gerry giggles louder and Carol's heart literally stings from how adorable this is. Gerry crawls his way over the ceiling to another corner and hides his face against the crack. Jessica crawls over making small animal noises in his direction. Carol floats up and snatches Jessica off the ceiling, holding her fireman style over her shoulder.

"Gerry, help your Mom!" Carol bites all over Jessica's side making gobbling noises. Gerry looks at her with concern, and his big green eyes get glossy.

"Mom! Mo!"

"Help! Help!" Jessica whacks Carol on the back when she feels a hard spank rock her frame. "Settle down," Jessica whispers in her ear.

"Can't help it. Your shorts are _really _short right now."

"Soon you can bite them off me hmm?" Carol groans, and their small talk is cut off by Gerry who just jumped from the ceiling onto Jessica's lower back. "Gerry! Good boy, you saved your Mom." Gerry giggles and tugs on the bottom of Jessica's tight flannel shirt. Carol scoops him in her arms, biting his shoulder, and drops Jessica. She holds Carol's waist and kisses Gerry's head.

"His hair's pretty long. First haircut soon I'm thinkin'."

"Aww," Jessica frowns and runs her hands through his hair that's getting close to his shoulders. "It's cute though."

"Yes but it'll look even cuter when it's all fixed up." Carol looks at the clock on the stove they hardly use. "It's only one, let's go."

"Mary Jane might not be home though. She called dibs on the cutting."

"Did she?" Carol asks with an amused tone of voice.

"Mhm. Peter and her love this little boy."

"He better watch out. She's gonna wanna pop one out soon." Jessica smiles at her, staring into her eyes and giving her a look Carol can't pinpoint. "What's up?"

"Remember our first date?" Carol raises a brow and bounces Gerry in her arms.

"'Course. I was a nervous wreck but it _somehow _worked out."

"That building we kissed on for the first time. Where was it?"

"Uh," Carol shuts her eyes and wracks her brain. _We were by that Mexican place in Upper Manhattan. Crap what was it? _"Amsterdam and 144th."

"We should go there."

"Right now?" Carol asks. Jessica nods.

"Pack Gerry into that weird baby back-pack thing and let's go."

"_He's_ coming? That seems horrifying."

"You're _you. _You could catch him no matter what. Besides, I'm in a reminiscing mood, and I want our baby's first skyscraper look out to be where we first started." Carol can't argue with that.

**1:43 PM**

"Ma! Car, car!" Gerry points down at all the cars driving and he bounces excitedly. He's strapped into one of those baby backpacks from Walmart and Carol adjusts it so he's sitting on her lap while being sure he's still totally unable to break free. She keeps a hand on his stomach just to be extra certain. Jessica sits on her right side just like their first time up here, and she sits dangerously close to the edge, kicking her feet back and forth. She changed into jeans, knowing it would be colder up here. They're sixty stories up on the wide ledge of one of New York's oldest buildings.

"I still think about that first kiss." Jessica's speaking softly, yet loud enough that Carol can still hear her over the wind. Jessica scoots closer like she did that first day, and Carol smiles in recognition.

"Me too. And first… _other _stuff."

"That was so good." Jessica closes her eyes and drops her head on Carol's shoulders. Gerry watches pigeons fly around and waves at each one. "I loved you day one."

"Me too," Carol kisses Jessica's head and wraps an arm around her.

"I'm gonna tell you every secret I've ever had. Right now."

"W-why?"

"Because I never want something to come between us like _last _time." She feels Carol nod against her head and hears the sharp intake of breath.

"I'm ready."

"Well I used to be really bitter about my own existence and secrets were my _favorite _thing. Since knowing you however, I've probably told you more than anyone else. Here we go," Jessica sucks in a big breath, "Dated loads of people just to hear I was pretty. Maybe enjoyed, _sometimes, possibly, _eating strawberry chapstick. Dyed my hair black because this guy I wanted _desperately _to like me said he only liked black hair. We never actually dated _or _had sex. Used to hate kids just because my parents seemed to hate me. Uhhh," Jessica bites her thumb and looks up at the sky. "Ooof. Used to masturbate to photoshopped pictures of you." She starts laughing, and Carol shakes her head with a grin.

"Last time I was sick I looked that up for the first time. Wish I knew sooner," Carol says and smirks.

"Honestly I think that's it. Unless you want hyper-specific details about my sexual relationships." Jessica looks at her with sincerity she's given no one else before. Carol bites the inside of her lip and shakes her head no.

"I'm done with that. Nothing I need to know. Especially with us being… US." Jessica nods slowly, watching Gerry smile without a care in the world in his Black Panther onesie. Jessica's hands are next to her lap, flat against the rough concrete, so Carol puts her hand on top of Jessica's and kisses a line from her temple, to her jaw, just behind her ear, and to the lowest part of her neck she can get. Jessica shivers and undoes one button so her shirt moves enough for Carol to keep kissing. She does so without question, only stopping when Gerry reaches out for Jessica to scratch his arm.

"Meow meow!"

"This is your kid. For sure."

"It'd be weird if he didn't make noises like Chewie," Carol says.

"How old _is _Chewie now?"

"Uh," Carol looks upward, wiping hair from her face, "I think she's five or so."

"Pretty good. She grew on me."

"Heh," Carol holds Jessica's hand tightly, "I remember when she threw up in your shoes when you fed her a Cheeto."

"Little shit," Jessica grumbles.

**5:47 PM**

"So now that the hair-cutting is doneeee," MJ starts, snipping at the air with her sheers, "Can Peter and I watch him for a few hours?" Jessica pats Gerry's clothes to get all the little pieces of hair away. MJ cut it perfect length where it still has a fluffy look on the top of his head. Jessica's amused, thinking that it reminds her of Carol when she had short hair.

"I suppose," Jessica says. "Don't have _too _much fun with him." Peter and MJ high-five behind the black leather couch Carol and Jessica are sitting on in MJ's apartment. The sofa creaks when Carol stands up.

"Nah we won't have too much fun…" Peter puts a finger to his chin, "But only cuz there's no such thing!"

"Easy tiger. Too much fun could mean Black Cat shows up. Not a fan of that." MJ scowls at him and Peter itches his neck, grabbing Gerry over Jessica's shoulder and holding him up to MJ like a shield.

"Look at the kid." MJ seems slightly distracted and Carol grins. Carol takes Jessica's hand and lifts her off the couch.

"Let's go do something for a while." Carol kisses the side of Jessica's forehead and rubs her arms.

"Like?"

"Well we could go see a movie. We never do that anymore. Or we could," Carol whispers against her ear, "We could bone, I'd be _very very _happy with that." Jessica sniffs and smiles.

"We _could _do that. Or we can do both at the same time." Carol's eyes twitch. "Or not."

"What?! I want to do that! _Please_?!" Peter and MJ look at the two with questioning faces. "Uh. Nothing. We're gonna go."

"You have fun. And don't worry, if you don't come back for him tonight," MJ points between her and Peter, "_We _got thisss." Jessica rolls her eyes and drags Carol with her toward the door.

"Well don't let him ruin the paint on your walls with his climbing."

"Oh please," MJ whips her hair over her shoulder, "Peter does it no matter what I say."

**6:11 PM**

The blaring explosions and the bass that's vibrating the theatre seats is a great distraction from Carol and Jessica who are kissing in the back row like horny teenagers with no house to go to. Barely anyone came to the show since it's a Wednesday night, and Carol is so glad for that since she gets to do this; Jessica's on her lap kissing her like it's been a month without, and Carol's kissing back with a huge smile on her face.

"No smiles allowed," Jessica whispers, muffled by Carol's tongue. Carol slaps her gently on the thigh in opposition.

"I'm just a happy camper right now." Jessica _mmm'_s and kisses Carol harder, blonde hair tangled between her fingers like thick spiderwebs.

_KA-BOOSH! _The theatre shakes and Carol winces at the frantic screaming and shuffling of the other people in the theatre.

"Duty calls I suppose." Jessica groans and rubs her temples, getting off Carol's lap and shaking her numb foot. Carol stands and cracks her knuckles.

"Whoever interrupted my designated fuck time is getting annihilated."

"_Oof,_" Jessica bites her lip, "So hot when you're angry." Carol gives her a 'sureee' look and casually walks down the sticky popcorn littered steps. Jessica follows behind, looking through her purse (for what? Carol has no idea).

A load of _sqirtz sqirtz _noises are heard while Jessica and Carol jog toward the entrance of the small movie theatre, toes digging into bright red carpeting. A woman's deep voice is barking a command that Carol and Jessica can't make out over the hollering pedestrians. They turn the corner together and their eyes are blinded by bright lights and the yellow and green of Hydra uniforms.

"Oh come _onnnn_," Carol whines, dropping her chin against her clavicle. Jessica rubs Carol's back and kisses her jaw.

"Hi darling." The voice of Madame Hydra echoes through the theatre lobby. The source is inside the midsize alien-looking ship that's jammed through the brick and glass of the entrance, blocking people from leaving. While Viper talks, Carol and Jessica zip around the room hitting the group of nameless Hydra agents and helping frantic people get out from under rubble. "Yes. The Raft couldn't contain me. But it did what we planned. Held me back from _you, _Captain Marvel." Viper laughs maniacally and both Carol and Jessica roll their eyes.

"Will you get _on _with it?!" Jessica shouts and the guy she's helping up covers his ears. "Whoops. Sorry." He winces again.

"No patience as always," Viper says with a tsk. Her long boney finger holds down the speaker button from the cockpit of the ship, looking through glass that can only see one way; outward. "I heard Charles made his presence known."

….

Carol freezes and the last of the twenty agents lands a hard punch on the back of her head making her trip over herself. Carol grits her teeth and kicks him backward. Jessica watches Carol carefully while she helps some of the last people out. A loud buzzing sound and mechanical shifting comes from the bottom of the ship.

"Shit," Jessica hisses. _Squitz squitz squitz. _The familiar cocky face of Charles Magnus makes itself present.

…..

Carol looks at him then looks down. She keeps herself far back and Jessica rushes to lock up the last exit so no curious pedestrians walk in. He doesn't grin at Carol this time, only giving her the barest, most nonchalant glance Carol's ever seen. She balls her hand into a fist and takes a jagged breath. _Just looking at him is taking me back. _The swelling heat throbs in her brain tissue, and her body tenses to the point that some muscles start weakening. Jessica hurries toward Carol but before she can reach out,

_BANG! URGH! _Charles drops his hand back down and puts his .357 back in it's holster at his waist.

"Jess?!" Carol flies toward her but stops dead in her tracks, heels squeaking, when Charles lifts his gun at Jessica again. Jessica groans and holds her right bicep with a death grip.

"Wanker! What the _hell _do you want _now_?!" Jessica struggles to catch her breath, lungs squeezing tight. Viper has a weak grin on her lips with brows tight. She falls onto her big chair and presses the speaker button again.

"Jessica. We _really_ want you back." Jessica _TCH's _and almost laughs, her shot arm twitching. Carol's eyes are glued to Jessica's bloodied hand and her heart thumps so loud she can hardly hear what Viper's loud voice is saying.

"_Viper_," Carol's voice becomes stern and her back straightens up. She refuses to take her eyes off Jessica. "Your games have gone on _far _too long. And if you really think I didn't plan on you dumbasses coming to ruin things for me again, you were dead wrong." Carol reaches into her back pocket and holds down the emergency button on her Avengers communicator.

_WHIIIIIZ! CLANG! _

Captain America's shield goes through the glass Viper's hiding behind and knocks three of her front teeth out.

"AHHHHH!" She holds her mouth and falls backwards with her chair, knocking her skull hard on the steel ground and shaking her brain around. Captain America pats Carol's shoulder and runs into the ship. Charles sprints out of the way while another hoard of Agents come stumbling out, red lazers blazing.

"Hey!" _THWIP! _Miles Morales Spider-Man shoots a web at Charles's face and Carol screams,

"HE'S MINE!" She zooms past Jessica who grabs Carol's arms.

"No! No Carol, don't do _anything._" The pleading look in her eyes makes Carol take herself back five steps, but Carol continues to watch Charles who's running toward an exit and pulling it open with all his might.

"Jess I have to get him, I won't do _anything _bad ok? I _HAVE _to get him!" Black Panther's foot just misses Carol's head as he hops over them and she sighs aggravatedly. Swarms of agents fill the room and more and more Avengers make their way in from the ceiling. Furious punches are being thrown all around and Carol holds onto Jessica's waist and flies in the direction of where Charles just left.

"Carol! Listen to me!" Carol doesn't stop moving forward and she's taking Jessica with. "DAMMIT!" She zaps Carol's face, knowing it feels like nothing to her, and Carol finally stops, looking at Jessica with a scowl. The loud NYC traffic and police sirens aggravate the two even more.

"What?"

"Slow the hell down. My arm is about to rip off." Jessica talks between clenched teeth and Carol finally softens up, letting Jessica go and landing on both their two feet. "Carol don't go after him. Let him be miserable with his pathetic life. Don't let it get to you again."

"It's _not _getting to me," Carol insists, crossing her arms and searching for his green and yellow suit in the crowd. She easily spots him running in the street, recklessly stopping traffic. "God dammit he's always running away."

"Not getting to you though, hmm?" Carol looks at Jessica who's giving her the sassiest face possible. Carol shakes her head.

"I'm sorry." Carol runs her fingers through her hair, but she can't keep her eyes from tracking Charles even still. _SHTTTTP! _Jessica successfully rips a sleeve off of Carol's black Star Wars windbreaker and starts bandaging her arm. "Aw come on! I got this exclusively at Disney!"

"Shut up. You owe me for having a bloody SHOT ARM!" Jessica uses her teeth to pull it tight. "God _dammit_! The bullet went right through my muscle!" Jessica speaks with heavy breaths. "A wanker he is. I haven't talked to him in years. I don't know what his obsession is."

"Me." Carol watches him from a mile away, he just ducked into what she remembers as a recently closed down warehouse. "Jess. I _have _to go after him. Like this guy almost ruined us. I gotta do _something_!" Carol pleads with her and pulls at the threads of her ripped sleeve.

…..

"Then I'm going with. You are _not _doing this alone." Carol lets out a relieved breath and carefully pulls Jessica against her. "I'm not about to lose you to something like this again," Jessica whispers. Carol tries to smile for her and says,

"You never lost me."

_FWOOOSH! SLAM!_

Jessica takes a deep shaky breath and Carol lets her go. They're in a dusty mechanic warehouse with scraps of metal and broken cars everywhere they turn. They hear shuffling behind a big metal container and Carol slams her fist against it.

"Fuck," comes a hiss from inside. His voice echoes inside the tin.

"Get. Out." Carol speaks with a sharp tone, and once again they hear the shuffling and Charles slams his body against the door to get out. He pathetically rubs his shoulder and points his gun at Carol's chest. "Shoot me. I dare you." Charles for once, looks angry instead of smug, and Carol shamefully feels good about that.

"You were supposed to just break up already," he spits. His hands shake and he continues to point the gun's six-inch barrel at Carol. The smooth charm of his voice is gone, and replacing it is boiled-over aggression. "Jessica. You're supposed to take over for Viper. You _know _that!" Carol raises a brow and looks at Jessica from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not in Hydra, why the hell would I take over?!"

"CUZ SHE'S LOSING IT!" He screams and it makes Carol and Jessica's ears hum painfully. "She's losing her edge and it's killing us all! Doom will kill her AND us!"

"He wouldn't do that."

"We're _NOTHING _to Doom!" Charles spits up mucus and flings it out of his mouth close to Carol's foot. Carol's lip curls in disgust. "_Please _Jessica. Save us dammit." Charles's shoulders slump and he drops to his knees, his heavy gun clanking against the floor.

"What the…" Carol rubs her forehead. "What the hell was all of that last week, huh?" Carol's voice gets angier and louder the more she speaks. "You were putting up such a tough front. WHAT NOW, HUH?! You look like nothing compared to then. How about you actually _DO SOMETHING, dammit!_" Carol lifts him up by his collar and shoves him against a rusty dark green car hood, her breath hitting his pain twisted face.

"Listen to me," he wheezes, grabbing her arms with his aged hands, "I do things because I have to. The only way I could think of saving everyone was to break you two up. If you turned into something she didn't like, she would have freaked out. WE BOTH KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

"Well you were wrong," Jessica says confidently, standing behind Carol.

"He wasn't…" Carol says softly, letting him go with a rough shove back. His head hits the windshield and cracks it.

"Argh," he groans and closes in on himself, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"You were close to leaving me." Carol faces him, watching his quiet whines, and she holds his arm tightly when he tries to get up from the car hood.

"I wouldn't ever leave," Jessica says with disbelief on her voice. "Listen Carol. I wouldn't." Carol's head wants so badly to contradict the words Jessica's saying. It's consuming her and it _hurts_. It hurts so bad that Carol has to step away and lean against a stack of dirty tires. Jessica worriedly watches Carol who's looking anywhere but at Jessica.

"It's scary isn't it?" Charles sits up and watches Carol who's becoming increasingly unsure. "It doesn't seem like you're all that sure about Drew," he adds. Carol cocks her jaw.

"Charles stop talking," Jessica grumbles. Her feet are helplessly planted on the dark cement floor. The energy Carol's giving off makes Jessica nervous, especially seeing as she's getting more and more rigid in posture. "Carol," Jessica says softly, "We're ending this together. Come on." Jessica makes pointed contact with Carol who finally looks back. There's something subtle and calming in Jessica's eyes that makes Carol's heart stop hammering.

"Drew," Charles huffs, "I don't even care if you two idiots want to keep up this sick thing you have going ju—"

"—Sick?" Carol questions. Charles shuts his eyes tight and his lips quivers in annoyance.

"You're _women, _it's disgusting to me." Jessica rolls her eyes and looks at him over her shoulder with narrow eyes.

"Like I care." Jessica walks toward Carol who's frowning deeply and kisses her hard with closed lips. Charles bites his lip and holds back a gag that bubbles up in his tight throat. Jessica pulls back and Carol's eyes open anew. "I love you. You know that."

"Yeah," Carol nods, "I love you too." Carol looks past Jessica. "What do we do with this idiot?"

"Hmm. I'll allow one good punch." Carol grins and stands up.

"Now you're talkin'." She stands up and Charles flinches, crawling up the car. "Come on. Gimme _somethin' _dude." He starts breathing harder. "Look. The Avengers will make sure nothing happens to your group of badly-dressed dumb asses. However. If you ever do _ANYTHING _to get between Jessica and I again," Carol easily hops on the car hood and steps on his hand, digging her heavy rubber heel in and hearing it crack his palm worryingly, "A lot worse than this is gonna happen to you." Charles groans in pain and Carol lets up. "Do you understand me?" Charles nods and holds his hand against his chest. "You're getting off easy. If Jessica wasn't here…" Carol sighs.

"You wouldn't have done anything different," Jessica cuts in.

"You shoulda seen her last time Drew!" Charles looks frantic, shaking his head no over and over while flinging himself off the car. "S-she's not what you think. I saw it in her just like I saw it in you! I'm telling you! She's gonna pull the trigger one day!"

….

Carol hops off the car and lifts Charles up by his sleeve. He stands wearily on his feet with a mad look in his eyes. Carol softens the wrinkles in her brow.

"I was an idiot. And it'll never happen again."

….

Charles lips twitch but nothing comes out. He pulls away roughly from Carol's grasp and turns his back to her. A metal rod flies past Carol, whizzing in her ear, and hits Charles on the back. He falls on his knees and cries out. Carol turns around, confused as to what just happened until she sees the pissed off look covering Jessica's face. Jessica stomps over and kicks him down, roughly pushing his face against the oily stained cement with her foot.

"I can't believe you shot me you fucking fool," each word is heavy and spit trickles over Jessica's lip. "Who were you to think you could say those things to her? I didn't realize how much of an idiot you were until it was too late."

"Too late being when?" Charles says with a bitter laugh, teeth getting scratched on the floor. "When you let me fuck you?" Jessica presses down harder and Carol doesn't blame her. Charles's feels his ear make a pop noise and he whacks Jessica's leg, doing nothing to her.

"A mistake that was."

"Sure didn't sound like it," he chuckles. Jessica closes her eyes and tightens her fist, wincing when the pain from her palm zips up to the bullet wound.

"This is what he does," Carol starts, walking toward Jessica and attempting to tug her sleeve. Jessica stays where she is, looking down at Charles with disgust. "He got me last time. So Jess," Carol leans against Jessica's ear and whispers knowing Charles won't be able to make it out, "Stop now or I'll have to stop you."

….

"Fuck you Charles," Jessica says between deep breaths. She picks her foot up and Charles crawls away like a slithering snake. His eye that was closest to the ground is red and irritated while his nose is crooked and bleeding. He uses a car to get back up from the ground. _I'm going to give this bastard a taste of his own bloody medicine. _"You weren't even good." Charles's brow raises. "I hardly felt a thing."

"No," he says with a tight voice. "I have the recording you were-"

"-Faking it, love." Jessica jerks her head to the side and smiles at him sweetly.

"Bullshit," he huffs. He runs his hands through his slicked back hair and messes it up with spikes going in wild directions.

"How come you have that recording by the way? Don't you see real women anymore? Or do they realize you're not as cute as you were when you were younger?" Charles hisses between his teeth and Carol notices that his hand is getting increasingly close to his holster. Jessica giggles harshly. "Or is that when they do get in your bed after you come back from the bathroom to pop a Viagra, they realize you aren't up to snuff in the size department?"

"SHUT _UP_!" Charles whips his gun out of his holster, but Carol grabs the barrel and peels it out of his stiff wet fingers before dropping the clip and smashing the bullets in her fist.

"You two bitches are getting on my last nerve!" He puffs up his chest. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HUH?!"

"I'm just making you realize how much of an unbelievably weak-willed, vulgar, waste of space you are, Charles." Jessica sniffs the air and taps her foot on the ground before continuing. Charles eyes look wet and his face has never looked so old. "You do indeed deserve much worse than a verbal beat down, but Carol and I are above anything else. Aren't we, love?" Carol nods with a nervous look on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Yes. Yes we are." Carol swallows her spit. "You're hot when you're mad," Carol whispers with an out of place chuckle. Charles rolls his eyes and stomps on the ground like Gerry when he has a tantrum.

"FUCK! Jessica! DON'T YOU _GET _IT?!" Charles shakes his fist at her and he starts twitching violently. Carol puts her hand on Jessica's back and pulls Jessica against her, holding tightly onto her shirt. "I care about Hydra, I _really _do! But US, Jessica. I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night!" Charles covers his face with his hands and shouts into them. "I didn't leave cuz I _wanted to_! Viper found out about us and had me moved!" Charles's lungs vibrate and he coughs, feeling like jagged rocks are coming up his neck until blood spills from his mouth. "Fucking cigarettes." Carol looks at Jessica whose face is unreadable. Carol worriedly tugs Jessica again. Jessica doesn't move.

"Jess," Carol quietly starts, "Let's just take this guy to Cap and have him locked up with the rest of 'em." Jessica says nothing and itches her nose. Her arm is completely numb by this point which is concerning to say the least.

"Drew. I love you to this day." Jessica and Carol both tsk and Carol drops her hands to her side.

"Oh come on," Carol sighs.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about you," he continues, keeping his hands busy by wringing them together. His eyes look all over the room, desperately searching for an escape that won't be there.

"You're… so stupid," Jessica says flatly. Charles stops breathing. "I'm no longer an innocent girl that you could leech on to. I don't fall for pretty words like that anymore. Good luck in the Raft." Charles drops his head.

"I meant what I said…"

….

"Too bad," Jessica says. "Take him, Carol. I'll meet you at home."

"Alright." Carol hugs Jessica with one arm and grabs Charles, flying up into glass and using him as a shield from the shards. _CRASH! CLINK! DSSSH! _Jessica looks up and they're gone.

….

_Sigh. _She sits down on a low rolly chair a few feet away and looks at her arm that's turning purple. She allows herself a quiet, melancholy moment, before standing up again and meeting with Doctor Strange.

**8:32 PM**

Jessica's laying in bed with her arm fully healed and Chewie on her chest, nose pushed against Jessica's own. Carol hadn't come home yet, but since their last scare, Jessica knew better than to worry about Carol. Chewie's rough tongue licks her nose and Jessica rubs Chewie's bony spine. _Crrrrk. _

"MRW!" Chewie's hind legs painfully dig into Jessica's stomach using her as a launch pad before landing on the floor and sprinting toward the front door.

"Nice to know your priorities around here, Chewie." Jessica sits up and holds the sheets against her breasts that are thinly covered by a sports bra. She hears Carol's heavy feet make their way into the bedroom with Chewie following closely behind.

"Hey gorgeous," Carol says with a tired smile, peeking her head over the door frame. Jessica can't help but smile and she waves for Carol to come closer. Carol walks in, wearing her uniform and kicking her shoes off along the way before jumping into the bed, making it all shake.

"You're gonna break this bed doing that every night."

"Oh?" Carol turns her head and cracks her sore neck. "I do a lot more on this bed than jump on it and it's doing fine."

"No idea what you're talking about," Jessica says innocently, feigning an ignorant look. Carol smirks and her clothes shimmer off, leaving both of them just in bra and underwear.

"I mean," Carol licks the inside of her mouth, "I wouldn't mind showin' ya right now." Jessica laughs quietly and holds Carol's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Their brows relax and Carol refuses to stop kissing while she shifts to be underneath the covers with Jessica. Carol boldly slides two fingers over the front of Jessica's thin underwear.

"Easy," Jessica says against Carol's lips, opening her eyes. Carol pulls back with a smug look on her face.  
"You, easy. You're already feelin' it. I can tell." Carol rubs her fingers over Jessica again, feeling more stickiness than before. Jessica rolls her eyes and her face becomes more serious.

"I want to talk about what happened."

….

Carol moves her hand away and sits more upright, wrapping her arms around Jessica but keeping their faces just far enough apart that they can still make eye contact. Carol nods that she's ready. Jessica pokes her tongue against her cheek and looks up at the ceiling. _Is it bad that I still can't stop thinking about how sexy she looks right now, _Carol thinks, attempting to shake it from her mind.

"I think what he said was bullshit. He was trying to manipulate me like he did to you. I know that's how he works because he taught me that." Jessica lets out a shuddering breath. "I've used it in my P.I. work and it indeed has some varying results." Carol runs her hands up and down Jessica's arms, especially the one that had been shot. "Careful it's still a bit tender there."

"I know babe."

"Yeah…" Jessica sniffs. She watches Carol's eyes that are clearly checking out her breasts and Jessica has to roll her eyes one more time. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah," Carol says, continuing to look at Jessica's breasts.

"I'm going to kill you," Jessica jokes, physically taking Carol's chin and moving it upward. "My eyes are up _here_."

"Those are nice too," Carol smirks.

"Oh my-WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A HEART TO HEART!"

"What about puss to puss?" Carol laughs. Jessica drops her head into her palm.

"You're so annoying," Jessica says with a small smile. "I missed these spats."

"Me too," Carol says, bumping her nose against Jessica's forehead. "I was listening. I heard. I just… I don't care." Jessica wrinkles her brow. "I don't care about all that. I don't care about fighting. I know we will again at some point, and I'm sure it won't be _my _fault," Carol grins and Jessica sighs loudly, "But for real. I don't care. I don't care about any of this shit. I learned my lesson. I'm done losing control. It won't happen ever again because the cost is you. And that means Gerry too." Jessica rests her forehead against Carol's just like always, and they look at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I couldn't agree more." Jessica kisses Carol one more time, pulling away when she knows Carol's riled up.

"Come on," Carol whines, pulling on the sheets covering Jessica up.

"Just one more thing before we stay up all night doing _loads _of fun things to one another." Carol excitedly shakes knowing she's gonna get what she wants either way now. "Carol… I just want to tell you I love you." Carol breathes in the familiar scent of Jessica's skin and hums happily.

"I love you too… I guess."

"No," Jessica pulls away again. "No more jokes," she says with a finger being held up like the Mom she is. Carol sighs and gives in.

"I love you too Jess." Jessica drops her hand into her lap and Carol snatches it, running her thumb over the knuckles. "I love you more than anything. Well… besides Gerry."

"Mmm, I'd have to say the same thing. Gerry's something special."

"I… can't wait to see him grow up," Carol says with a warm smile. Her skin is glowing in the dim room and Jessica's thrilled to see her smile like that again.

"It'll go faster than you can imagine."

"Higher, further, faster?"

"Stop using your own catch phrase you weirdo," Jessica groans.

"I can't help it. It's fun to annoy you with it."

….

Jessica lays back on the bed and Carol hungrily purrs, jamming herself between Jessica's thighs and lowering her hips down. She stops when Jessica's words break her concentration.

"T-thank you for loving me," Jessica stutters. Jessica rubs her chilly arms and looks straight through Carol who's holding herself up over Jessica's face. "There was a long time where I felt like no one would, you know?" Jessica sniffs and bites her lip in thought. Carol kisses her softly, lips making a low noise when they pull apart.

"Thanks for letting me in," Carol says with a reassuring smile that isn't assuming in any way. Jessica's heart soars and so does Carol's, and pretty soon they're both giggling like two little girls with raging crushes. "Hey can I get in now?"

"I guesssss," Jessica mocks with her best impression of Carol's tame Boston accent. Carol looks at her with wide eyes.

"That was good." Carol's eyes have a dirty glint. "But not as good as what's coming." Jessica growls and scratches lightly down Carol's back.

"Couldn't agree more," Jessica says with a heavy breath that feels relieving like no other. "I can't wait for what our future has in store." Carol kisses Jessica's neck, sucking lightly and running a hand down between their bodies. Carol's head is light and finally, so is her heart. Gone is the worry of what she could become. Gone is the nagging fear of Jessica getting over her. And gone is the constant panic Carol had gnawing at her mind every day for the past year about worrying what kind of mother she'd be. _Would I be a drunk like Pop, or a blind idiot like Ma? Would I defend the wrong things like Stevie did? Nah. N' I only get that now because Jessica made me realize it. _Carol breathes quietly against Jessica's thin chest, watching goosebumps come up on Jessica's fair skin. _None of that bullshit matters anymore, I'm me… and that's all I ever can be._

"I can't wait either, Jessica." Carol takes in the intoxicating smell of her wife that's quickly become the most comforting one she's ever known. Gone is that worried feeling that this isn't going to last forever and in is the feeling of absolute trust and dedication to two people. _Gerry and Jessica are all I'm ever gonna need. I guess I finally get that for good. I can finally let go of Stevie who I've carried the weight of for too long. I can stop thinking about Ma and how worried I was I'd be just like her. I can let go of Pop who I was never going to be like in the first place since the bottle isn't my home. And I don't have to run away like JJ did outta fear that I wasn't enough. Cuz… I am enough. _Carol breathes hard again and Jessica looks down at her.

"You ok?"

"Finally got something through my head. I shoulda listened to you when you said I was stubborn all those times." Jessica grins at Carol's words and rubs Carol's shoulder.

"I suppose I could spank the thought into you?" Carol shakes her head at Jessica who seems to be pleased with herself.

"I'm not the one who likes spanks." Jessica scowls and once again Carol feels her heart start racing like the first time she ever _really _saw Jessica in her bed. "_Fuckkkkk, _I love you. Ughhhhhhh." Carol presses her mouth between Jessica's breasts and Jessica wraps her arms tightly around Carol's shoulders.

"This is fine. You can stay there all night." Carol says something against Jessica's skin that Jessica can't make out. "Until death do us part they say."

"'Till the end of the world more like."

**END.**

**Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew mean more to me than I can even say. I wrote these characters based on myself and my real significant other, so as you can imagine... this story meant a lot. I'm proud of it for once. This story in a way, was art. I'm studying to be an illustrator, and it's my goal to work on these two ladies one day. I dunno... this summer for me has been a big block when it comes to drawing, but this writing stuff that I've hardly even thought about before really helped me get through. Art is about making people FEEL. And... I think I did that here. Thank you for reading. The finale is part three, but I'd like to think that this part was the end of the development of Jessica and Carol. Part three is alllllll about Gerry... and maybe someone else. **


End file.
